Once More, with Feeling
by vampslayertiff
Summary: Buffy and Giles slowly become romantically involved after the death of Buffy's mother. Will it last, or will Glory destroy everything? Part 1 of my "Romancing the Slayer" Series.
1. Chapter 1: Revelations

**Chapter 1: Revelations**

The door to the Summers' home opens to revel the slayer Buffy Summers, Her watcher Giles, and her little sister Dawn. Tired and worn out from the long day, Buffy looked back over at her baby sister and her watcher as she closed the front door. Buffy still could not believe what had all happened that day.

* * *

_Buffy had come home after a long night of slaying and other things, looking for her mother. She called for her, asking her if she wanted to pick Dawn up from school. She turned into the living room, to see her mother, eyes wide open, legs off the couch, and not moving. _

"_Mom?"_

_Buffy ran over to her mom and tried to wake her, but she would not move. It was then that Buffy got up, and ran to the phone, to call 911. She just could not be dead. She just could not be..._

* * *

"Buffy?"

Giles spoke up to shake Buffy out of her mind. Giles knew that she been through a lot that day. He was worried about her, and how she would survive. Grief was something that could not just heal over night. It had to take time to move on after someone as precious as a mother does. He looked back over at Dawn, how seemed to be in the same emotional state as Buffy. He would have to stay here tonight, and take care of them. He could not leave them alone tonight. Not the way they where. He sighed as he walked over to her, putting his hands on her shoulders, which caused her to awaken.

"Huh?"

"Buffy? Are you ok?"

She smiled softly as she nodded, looking back over at Dawn, who was still standing next to the door, her arms crossed against her chest, looking like there was no hope left in the whole world. Buffy sighed softly as she walked over to Dawn, moving her fingers through Dawn's long chestnut colored hair. She turned to look at her sister, those sad doe eyes looking into her older sisters, looking for comfort, and hope.

"Dawn?"

"Buffy, how are we suppose to live with her gone?"

Tears streamed down Dawn's face as Buffy pulled her into her arms, letting her sister cry it out. Buffy let her eyes let tears fall down her face as well. Buffy did not know how to answer her baby sister. She did not know how they where suppose to move on either. Her mother had always been there for her, to watch over her and her sister. Now, Buffy had to be the one to look over her, and be the mother. She did not know if she could handle the responsibility. Her mind slipped back to the memories of the day before, as her eyes fell upon the living room, where she found her mother.

* * *

_She called 911, and she was told to remain calm, and try to start CPR. She dropped the phone as she moved over to her mother, titled her head back gently, breathed into his mouth, and started pushing on her chest through the tears. Suddenly she felt the rips crack from her pressure. She panicked and picked up the phone, telling the woman on the phone what had happened. She was told not to worry about it, and that she probably just broke a rib. She sighed as she listened to the woman, and told her that she needed to make another call. She pushed a button that automatically dialed Giles' Number._

"_She's here, at the house. "_

"_Buffy?"_

"_Come. "_

_She hung up the phone, and held it to her chest as she heard the sirens pulling into her driveway. She opened the door, standing with the phone in her hand, and waiting._

* * *

"Buffy?"

Dawn looked into her sister's lost eyes, knowing that she was reliving the moment where she found her mother, laying on the sofa, dead. Dawn moved a piece of her sister's hair as Buffy blinked her eyes to look at her sister. She sighed as Dawn smiled, hugging her sister once more.

"Buffy, its going to be ok. We will get through this. I know we will. Mom would have wanted us to get through this."

Buffy looked into her younger sister's eyes and nodded. For a fourteen year old, she was incredibly wise for her age. Buffy messed with her hair as Giles stood, watching the two girls. It would have to be his job to protect them. He would just have to. Buffy and Dawn were two of the most important people in his whole life. Buffy was his slayer, and Dawn was like a daughter to him. He loved them both with all his heart, and did not know what he would do if he ever lost them. Either of them. He could feel a part of the grief they where feeling with the loss of Joyce. It would never be as great as Buffy or Dawn's pain, but he could feel it. He sighed softly, looking over at Buffy and Dawn, before speaking up.

"Buffy, if you need me to stay the night, or even a couple of days, I'll do that."

Buffy turned to look back over at Giles, a small smile forming on her lips. He had always been there for her when she needed him. He was like the father she never had. Of course, she had had a father there for a bit, but it did not last long. He left her and Dawn, and her mother. Buffy smiled, and nodded, holding Dawn close to her.

"That would be nice, Giles. I don't think we'd mind, would we Dawn?"

"Nope. I would rather not be alone with just Buffy. The house would be too quiet."

Giles nodded, as he looked back over at his two girls. Buffy smiled softly, before looking back over at Dawn.

"Are you hungry, Dawn?"

"A little."

"Giles, could you?"

"Of course. I'll go start dinner."

Giles walked off towards the kitchen, as Buffy and Dawn stood in the same spot, not moving. Buffy turned her head to look back over at Dawn. Dawn seemed lost in her thoughts once more. Buffy smiled as Dawn turned her head to look back over at her.

"Buffy?"

"Yes?"

"I think I'm going to go get out of these clothes before dinner."

"Alright."

"I love you, Buffy."

"I love you too, Dawn."

Buffy watched her little sister ascend the stairs towards her room. Buffy did not know what she would do if she was left all alone, without Dawn, or Giles, or her friends. It would be horrible. She did not know if she could survive if Glory got what she wanted from Dawn, and she disappeared. Buffy sighed as she turned back to the living room. She did not know if she would ever be able to walk into that room again. All those memories just kept flooding back to her once more

* * *

"_She's in here."_

_Buffy stated as the two EMT people walked into her home with there equipment and other gadgets. Buffy could just stand there as one of the EMT questioned her and everything. She could just answer questions as they tried to bring her mother back form the dead. Nevertheless, she was as cold as ice, and she was not moving. They decided that they could not save her, and told Buffy that the corner would be by to pick her up. _

"_I'm very sorry for your loss."_

"_Thank you."_

_She followed them to the door, wishing them good luck. She sighed and closed the door, before looking around. It was then that it hit her. Her mother was gone. Then next few minutes she wondered her way through the house. She sat the phone down in the kitchen. It was then that she heard the front door open, and Giles calling out her name. _

"_I'm here."_

_He turned to the living room as he saw Joyce, lying on the ground. _

"_Oh my God. Joyce?"_

"_No! Giles."_

_He tried to revive her before Buffy called out something that she would remember for the rest of her life._

"_We're not supposed to move the body!"_

_Giles turned to look at her as she felt her hand move to her mouth, and she felt her lip quiver, with tears streaming down her face. Giles rushed to her, embracing her as she stared at her mother, shocked at what she had just said._

* * *

As the memories continued to flood back at her, she walked over to the sofa, sitting down on it softly. Her mother was gone, and there was nothing that could bring her back. At first, she had been convinced that Glory was the one that did this, with the whole brain sucky thing. However, she had gone to the hospital with Giles and her mom. Moreover, after a lot of waiting, to see what had happened to her mother, the corner came out, and told her that it had been from a complication from surgery to remove the tumor from her brain. It was an aneurysm, which had caused her to die. The doctor said she probably felt some nausea and passed out on the couch, and more than likely she felt very little pain, and that even if Buffy had been by her side at the time it happened, there was no way to know if she had be there, it would have made a difference.

Buffy had been holding in the tears for so long, to be strong for Dawn, and she just could not do it anymore. She practically slumped into her legs, her face holding her hands, as she cried. It seemed as if the tears would never stop, and she was in some way relieved that they had finally come. She sighed as she continued to cry, putting her head on the pillow, wrapping her arms around another one, as she felt her eyes let more tears fall down her face. All she thought about was her mother. Her smile, her laugh, and that she would never see that again.

"Buffy?

She looked up to see Giles, holding a tray of tea and coffee, and Dawn standing beside him, watching Buffy cry her eyes out about the death of her mother. She sighed as she sat up, still quivering. Giles sat the tray down on the table, before moving to Buffy's side, sitting down on the couch. Buffy turned to look into his green eyes that filled her with such a hope and comfort. She smiled softly, but tears continued to fall down her cream-colored face. She felt herself lay her head on his shoulder, letting the tears flow. He sighed softly, wrapping his huge arms around his slayer's frail body. Dawn joined them on the couch, letting her arms wrap around her sister as well. It was to help Buffy.

Dawn looked up at Giles, as he cuddled Buffy close to him, comforting her. There was something in his eyes that Dawn had never seen before. It was almost like how Angel used to look at her, or Riley. It was strange to Dawn, and shook the feelings away, but that was what it felt like to her. Could Giles love Buffy more than he was letting on? Dawn did not know if he did, but some small part of her was freaking. Giles and Buffy? That would be beyond disgusting. Yet, another small part of her hoped it was true, so that she could see her two favorite people in this crazy world happy. She smiled as Giles eyes met with hers and she saw what looked like a blush, as he looked back down at Buffy, before pulling away.

"Buffy, I put a pizza in the oven. I didn't think we had time to cook a big dinner"

"That sounds fine to me. As long as Dawn eats it."

Buffy looked up, breaking the whole group hug, to look back over at Dawn. She grinned as she moved a piece of her blonde hair from her pale and tear-stained face. Dawn nodded, smiling.

"Pizza sounds pretty good, Buffy. I'll go check on it."

Even before Giles could get even get a syllable out of his mouth, she had left, looking back over at Giles, and giving him a small smile. It made Giles ears turn red, and looked away from the younger of his two, as he looked back over at Buffy. Dawn seemed to be acting strange, as if she saw something in him that he could not see. He shrugged it off his mind, as he turned back to Buffy, smiling softly.

"Thanks, Giles. I needed that."

"You're welcome Buffy. I'm always here to help."

He stood up, with his back turned to her. Something seemed to be odd about the way that Dawn had been looking at her. Did Dawn know? Did Dawn... He let out a rather frustrated little sigh, before looking back up at the ceiling, praying to God that he had not given himself away. Buffy seemed to notice what was going on and stood up, putting a hand on his shoulder. It made his blood boil, but he calmed himself down as he looked back over at Buffy.

"You miss Mom too?"

"Yes, Buffy."

He had to make her think that that was the reason why he seemed so upset. Nevertheless, of course that was not the reason. He smiled as he took her hand off his shoulder, and clung to it, before dropping it as Dawn came back into the room, with three plates full of pepperoni pizza. He moved away from Buffy, as she walked back over to her sister.

"Looks delicious. Do you want to eat in here, Dawn?"

"Um, I am kind of not hungry anymore. I think I'm just going to go to bed."

Giles looked back over at her, as the young teenagers' eyes lock with his, sending a shiver down his spine, as if she wanted to kill him. Buffy nodded as she took the tray, and placing it down on the table again. She looked back over at her, smiling.

"All right then, Dawn. I am thinking of going to bed soon too, after I eat. So, go ahead if you want."

Dawn nodded, giving her sister a quick hug, glaring at Giles once more, before heading up the stairs, unlacing her hair. Buffy looked clueless up at where her sister had just left, before looking back over at Giles, figuring that she was just depressed from loosing her mother, and wanted to go to bed early. Buffy picked up a plate with a nice and juicy piece of pizza, sitting back down on the couch. Giles watched her, eating silently, as he felt thoughts running through his head. Buffy could never know how he really felt about his slayer. It would destroy her. He sighed as she finished the piece of pizza before looking up at him, smiling softly.

"I'm going to take a cue from Dawn, and go get in the shower. Good night, Giles."

"If you need anything... "

"I know where to find you, I know."

He smiled as he walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her softly. He knew that if he ever lost Buffy, he would be lost in the world, with no reason to live. He smiled as she hugged him back, feeling his heart beat faster before he pulled away.

"Good night."

"Night..."

* * *

Buffy arrived in the bathroom, with her robe, nightgown, and undergarments in hand. Buffy brushed out her long blonde locks, looking into the mirror. She felt tears going down her face, but tried to push them away. Her mother would never be able to brush her hair again, or smile, or laugh, or taste pizza, or feel her heart beat. She looked into the mirror, with her red tear stained face. She put the brush down, getting undressed to jump into the shower. She turned on the water, grief still threatening to wash over her again. As soon as it was warm enough, slipping into the water, and letting it flow over her back, and shoulders, soaking her hair. She continued to cry, before becoming lost in her thoughts, and the memories of talking to tear about her mom, and finding Dawn in the morgue.

Downstairs, Giles was settling into the couch, with a small blanket and pillow, and the plate of his pizza sitting on his chest. He turned on the TV to some old documentary and munching on his pizza. He had to find some way of getting his mind off the golden-haired beauty that was up in the shower. How had he managed to keep these feelings away from her, and everyone else for so long? It had been since she had began neglecting her in college that he knew of his true feelings. And now, Dawn knew how he felt. He knew this could be danger. He didn't want to push anyone away. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, getting the first few seconds of rest and relaxation that he had had all day. And he heard a thump that made him fall of the couch.

"BUFFY?"

* * *

As he reached the top of the stairs, he saw Dawn rushing out of her room.

"Dawn, I'll check on her. Go back to bed."

She protested but went into her room, as Giles headed for the bathroom door. He opened the door, not surprised by what he saw. He inched forward, to find Buffy being dowsed with water, and naked. He grabbed the towel Buffy had sat out and blushed, trying his best not to let her nakedness distract him. He closed his eyes, as he turned off the shower and the water. He wrapped the towel around her cold, limp body, before picking her up into his arms, letting her head fall on his racing heart. He headed towards her bed room, with Dawn following close behind, holding her night gown close to her heart.

"Giles is she?"

"She's fine, Dawn. She's just been through so much today, her mind couldn't take it. She just needs her rest."

Giles took another towel, whipping off her face from the water droplets and drying her hair. He touched her tenderly, with nothing but love and worry. Dawn watched him work, and felt the quiver once more. Giles seemed to love her sister more than she knew. She moved over as he got up and turned around, letting her dress her sister. Giles turned back once Dawn had moved away, and put the covers over her, letting her body rest. She needed it, and deserved to be at peace. He turned back to Dawn, as she stared into his eyes. She didn't know how she felt about the way he was being around her.

"Giles.."

"Dawn, go to bed. I'll stay with her."

She sighed, looking him in the eye, before she reluctantly agreed, and walked out of the room. He looked back down at Buffy, who seemed to be breathing fine. He was just glad that she hadn't hurt her head. He smiled as he took her hand in his, as he sat in a chair beside her bed, which is where he stayed until light began to enter the room the next morning.

He got up, and moved over to Buffy, kissing her forehead softly. He wished that he had enough courage to kiss her soft petal like lips, but he felt it would be too much of an invasion. He didn't want her to know how he truly felt or else she could break his heart. He pushed her hair back before leaving, closing the door behind her. He turned to see Dawn stand there, looking at him, arms crossed and the death glare appearing upon her face.

"Dawn?"

"Giles, we need to talk..."


	2. Chapter 2: Feelings Untold

**Chapter 2:** **Feelings Untold**

Giles suddenly found himself downstairs, in the kitchen, sitting across from Dawn. Neither of them had spoken a word since they had walked down from the top of the stairs. Dawn seemed to follow his every move as he sipped on a cup of tea he had made. He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, before looking back up at Dawn, in her classic, arms across the chest, and eyes looking like they were trying to read your soul, and what your intentions where posture. He looked down at his tea, and became the first to speak up.

"Dawn, you said we needed to talk, yet you haven't spoken a word. Now, what is it that's on your mind?"

Dawn huffed at him as she ran her fingers through her hair, before looking back over at him. How could she put into words what she was feeling? She did not know how to say what she was thinking, or feeling. God was this all really happening or was it just some part of an old nightmare, that she kept reliving in her head repeatedly and over again. She felt a tear slip down her face, as she rubbed it, to see the worry in Giles' aged green eyes.

"Giles….I want you to tell me the truth. I saw something last night…something I did not really like. Something that disturbed me and it was in your eyes….."

She was practically sobbing now. She was worried about her sister. What would he do to her? Would Giles want to be with Buffy? Buffy was too young for him, and Buffy saw him like a father, not someone she could spend the rest of his life with.. It just wasn't right. Nevertheless, if anyone deserved to be happy, and loved, it was Giles. She loved him more than she loved any of the men that had come along in Buffy's life. Maybe they would be the perfect couple. Maybe Giles would be someone who could take care of her sister, and love her for the rest of her life. Nevertheless, Dawn was not psychic, she did not know how the others would accept a romantic relationship between Buffy and Giles, and Dawn was not even sure if she would approve. All she knew was that she loved the both of them.

"And what would that be Dawn?"

Giles asked nervously, as he took off his glasses, and began to clean them with the hem of his gray sweater, that made him look older than dirt. He put his glasses back on to see Dawn, practically shivering through the tears.

"You love her! You love Buffy the way Angel did….and Riley….and even Spike, in his stalker tendencies. You want Buffy. You want my sister…"

"Dawn…"

"Don't even try lying to me! I know it!"

She stood up, as the stool she had been sitting on fell to the floor. Giles stood up after her, watching as she backed away from him, shivering. It was as if she was afraid of him all of the sudden. It troubled the older man, his face remaining calm even through all this emotion. It must have been from all his British roots.

"Dawn, I really don't know how you got this insane notion into your brain, but its very far from being true. Buffy always has been and always will be like a daughter to me."

"YOU'RE SUCH A LIAR!"

He tried to step over to her, but she pulled back, pushing him up against a wall. He got up as he walked towards her again, trying to calm her down. Instead, she screamed at the top of her lungs, calling him a liar once more, before running up the stairs with tears streaming down her face. He watched the young teenager go, who seemed to be in so much pain, because they both knew that what he had just said was a flat out lie. He felt the pain in his back from being thrown up against the wall, and the pain in his heart from having to lie to Dawn. He had always felt more than just a fatherly love for Buffy. He was just being an insufferable British git. However, he could never tell her the truth. She would never understand. He barely understood his feelings as it was.

He sighed deeply as he walked his way back over to a stool by the small table in the kitchen, where his tea was. He took a sip of his tea as he heard someone coming down the steps. He looked up as his eyes met his Slayers. He stood up, and smiled, as she nodded at him.

"What was all that yelling about, Giles? It woke me up."

"I'm very sorry, Buffy. Dawn and I just had a little bit of a misunderstanding."

"Sounded to me like more that a little bit. What was it about?"

He shook his head as he watched her make her way over to the fridge, to find something to eat for breakfast. The young blonde-haired woman, who was normally so alive and bubbly, was barley showing a smile. She looked drained, and extremely exhausted and it took all his energy to make sure his body did not move. Even if he felt like running over to her, and wrapping his arms around her and never letting go, he knew he shouldn't. He wanted to comfort and cuddle her, until she was ready to let go of her mother.

"It's nothing to trouble your mind with, Buffy. Just some teenager concerns….false concerns."

She nodded as she pulled out a bottle of orange juice, and headed to the cabinet to find her a glass. Giles watched the younger woman as she poured the continents of the bottle into the glass. Giles gulped as he felt his blood boil at the look of her back, curving into her bottom. He felt his whole body shiver in ungodly ways, as he turned himself back to his tea, patting his head with a towel. God, how could she suddenly make his body ache for her so? Maybe it was because something deep down inside him may have been finally admitting the feelings he had for his Slayer. The feelings had always been there, in some shape or form, they where just not admitted until recently.

Seconds later, he felt her sit down beside him, slurping on her orange juice. Sometimes, she was so childlike, and yet sometimes she could be a very grown up woman. Now, with the crinkles near his green eyes showing a small smile, accompanying it with a laugh. She stopped drinking, and looked back over at him, titling her head to the side.

"And what is so funny, Mr. Watcher?"

"My slayer, still acting as though she's 16…"

She smiled and shrugged her shoulders, before putting the cup down in front of her. He laughed once more at her, as he felt her shove him.

"I'm so not acting like a 16 year old!"

"No, at this moment you're acting like a three year old."

She rolled her eyes, as he laughed once more, before she looked back down at her orange juice, with a serious look on her face. She knew that even though they where kidding around, she still had a very important job to do. Not only was she the Slayer, destined to protect the world from all the evils that had ever tried to destroy it and those that would come in the future. But she was also now a single parent to her little 14 year old sister named Dawn. She did not know if she would be able to be a good mother, find a job, finish College at UC Sunnydale, take care of her little sister, and teach her how to be a good person. Moreover, there were the bills that would need to be paid, and groceries, and other things that would be required to take care of a teenager. She did not know if she could do it. She felt his hand on her shoulder as she turned back over to him.

"Giles…"

"Buffy, I'm not going to leave you. You're going to be just fine…"

She felt the tears fall as he pulled her into his arms, and her head fell to his shoulder, to listen to his heart as she cried her eyes out. She knew that it would take a long time for the hole in her heart to heal, but as long as she had Giles, her watcher and best friend, by her side she would be all right. She looked up as she heard a voice at the doorway to the kitchen. Giles pulled away from her, and got up, turning to the cabinet, to pretend to make more tea.

"Dawn?"  
"Buffy….."

"What is it?"

"Xander just called. Anya and he are coming over…"

"Oh. That's nice."

"And Willow and Tara. They're going to cook us a big breakfast…"

Giles turned around to watch the two talking, not saying a word. All he knew was that he was lost in his thoughts. A relationship with Buffy, a woman a little more than half his age, would be very disturbing to her friends and to himself as well. Yet, it was something that he craved more than anything else. Buffy was an intoxicating woman. The way she looked, and spoke, and cared from everyone. She was beautiful, inside and out, and the thought of being able to win her heart caused him more pleasure than anything else in the whole world. Buffy turned to Giles, smiling at him softly, before looking back over at her sister.

"That sounds like fun, Dawn. Really, it does. It will help get my mind of things…"

"Good…because anything to get both of your minds off this will do us all a bit of good."

Dawn looked over at him after he spoke, with that same look in her eyes. Giles was becoming too…..too much like men Buffy had dated. He was sort of acting like Riley, whom Dawn had cared for more than anyone else Buffy had ever dated. Riley had been a sweet man, who was very devoted to Buffy, and loved her with all his heart. Nevertheless, Buffy had not felt the same. Maybe it was the same situation she was in with Giles, but Buffy had no idea of how her Watcher felt for her. Only Dawn did, and it meant that she would have to keep an eye on him. She did not trust him. Would he really take care of her sister if they got together? Would they be happy, and would the be good for each other? Would it be anything other than lust?

Dawn did not know much about anything, but she knew that Buffy and Giles loved each other, and that it might not have been too bad if they were together. Buffy needed someone strong, handsome, and protective. Giles was all those things and more. Maybe if Dawn trusted him to take care of her sister, maybe they would be just what they both needed. After all, she loved them both dearly, and wanted them to be happy. She smiled softly over at Giles, nodding. He did not know by what she meant, but she would ask her about it later.

"Guess who's here?"

A man's voice called from the front room. Dawn grinned as she ran for the door. Giles looked back over at Buffy as the two walked out of the kitchen almost side by side, with there hands brushing. It sent Giles pulse to racing, and Buffy felt something too, something she had never felt before. It disturbed her, but she tried not to think about it as they arrived in the front room, to see Anya and Xander standing there.

* * *

"I have come baring pancake batter!"

Xander laughed softly, as Dawn hugged him. Xander was worried about the Dawnster, as well as the Buffster. He did not have any idea of how they felt. They had lost their Mom, someone who was one of the most important people in their young lives. That was why he felt he had to be with them, and help them through every day, one-step at a time. As Dawn moved away from him, Buffy walked over, wrapping her arms around him. Xander had always been there for her, and he would continue to always be there. It was what best friends are for.

"Thanks for coming, Xand. It's really sweet of you."

"Xander just thought we should be here….in your time of grieving…"

"Yeah, Buff. What are friends for, if not being there when you need them?"

After Anya spoke up softly as Buffy nodded, reaching over and giving her a hug as well. Buffy felt lucky to have such good friends, whom she could always count on. Buffy moved away as Dawn followed Anya and Xander into the kitchen to start the breakfast. Giles had stayed by the doorway that leads from the kitchen to the living room. He could see that Buffy was still depressed, and it would take her a while to get over her loss, which really was not a good thing. With Glory looking on the prowl, for the Key, Buffy and Dawn could not have lost their mother at a worse time. Buffy needed to be alert, just in case Glory decided to pay another house call. It filled his heart with worry, for Dawn but more so for Buffy. Glory was the most powerful being she had been up against, and they did not know much about her. Only what the council could uncover, which wasn't much to go on.

Buffy turned to look at him, tilting her head to the side. She sensed something.

"Giles?"

He looked up to meet Buffy's blue-gray eyes, cautiously. He titled his head, wondering what it was.

"Yes, Buffy?"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm….just worried. With the loss of your mother, it would be the perfect time for Glory to come in, and hurt you…and Dawn."

She nodded, looking into those green eyes that she had known all to well over the years. She knew that he was worried; by the little wrinkles he had in the corners of his eyes and just the look of his face in general. She walked over to him, and for some reason, touched his face softly. A feeling crept through her body once more, that felt like electricity, a feeling she had only felt when she had touched Angel this way. She pulled it away, shaken by her feelings, but looked up at him again.

"Don't worry, Giles. I will grieve and move on. Glory will not be able to hurt me. Trust me."

He nodded, looking down at her, longing for her hand to be at his cheek again. The feeling that had run through his body of passion and desire had felt very wrong and yet, he wanted it to happen repeatedly. He knew it now. Dawn was right. He was in love with Buffy Anne Summers. He would have to talk to her again later, and apologize.

"I do trust you."

The two of them looked up as the door opened to reveal Tara and Willow, loaded with goodies and other things. Buffy smiled as Willow sat her bag down on the side table. Buffy walked over, giving her friend a hug. Willow had always been her best friend, and probably always would be. And she couldn't be happier that she was sticking by her side in such a horrible time.

"Thanks for coming, Will."

"Your welcome, Buffy…."

Tara smiled as she gave Buffy a hug as well. Tara knew what Buffy was going through, being there she when she was 17. Therefore, Buffy had rather bonded to Tara, closer than they had ever been before. As Buffy pulled away, the pair walked towards the kitchen to give Xander the food. Buffy turned back, to see that Giles had left the room. It puzzled her, but she shrugged it off. Maybe he just wanted to be alone.

* * *

Giles let the cold-water drip down his face, splashing it to drive away the feelings he could not help but feel. He wished he could leave, go back home. It would be better for the both of them. Nevertheless, he knew that Buffy needed him now. He could not just abandon her now in her time of need. She was so hurt, and alone. Her mother passing was leaving a hole in her heart that he did not know if he should help fill. He looked up to see Dawn standing in the doorway. She smiled, before closing the door behind her. He reached for a towel, drying off his face, before looking back over at him.

"Giles."

"Dawn, you were right. I do have feelings for your sister."

Dawn nodded as she moved over, reaching up and giving him a hug. She hoped he would understand that it was ok to love her sister. It was not wrong. Love was never wrong, and age was only a number. It may not have been something the rest of the world would agree on, but she knew she did. She pulled away as he smiled, patting her on the shoulder.

"Its ok, Giles. Really. Buffy needs someone to take care of her, and love her with all his heart. I know you would be the kind of person she needs. So, don't worry. I wouldn't freak out."

"But if Buffy ever found out…"

"I don't think it would bother her all that much."

Giles looked down at Dawn, reading her eyes. Buffy?Not mind? How could that be possible? He was her Watcher, her friend, and that was as far as the feelings where suppose to go. He sighed as he shook his head, walking over to the tub and sitting down on the edge. Dawn sat down on the toilet beside him.

"Dawn, Buffy…is probably one of the most beautiful people I know, inside and out. But, the concept of actually being with her….being able to touch her the way Riley and Angel did…It doesn't seem possible."

"Why? Giles, she loves you. And I know she's been feeling something between you too lately, just like you. I've seen it in her eyes."

"Really?"

He titled his head as she nodded, giving him yet another warm smile. She was trying to give him support, so that he wouldn't give up. Buffy needed someone as strong, kind, and loving as Giles, and Giles needed someone to love him and take care of him. To Dawn, they seemed like the perfect match. They where two people that she loved with all her heart, and she wanted nothing more that for them to be happy.

"Yes. Just give it some time. She'll come around."

He smiled as she got up, giving him a quick hug, before walking out of the bathroom, turning towards the steps. He sighed, rubbing his face with the towel, before getting up, grabbing his glasses, and following the younger girl towards the smell of pancakes and waffles.


	3. Chapter 3: Life's Trials

**Chapter 3: Life's Trials**

"Xand, that breakfast was delicious."

Buffy smiled as everyone nodded. The group was all very full from pancakes, waffles, and other delicious breakfast goodies. Buffy looked over at Dawn, and all her other friends. She felt so blessed, to have all of her friends sharing in her time of grief. Dawn was taking it worse than anyone else was, and Buffy could understand. Dawn had always been close to her mother in her mind. They had a bond that Buffy and Dawn had not developed. She just hoped things would change. Buffy would now be in charge of her sister, and she did not know if she would be able to do it. All she knew was that she needed her friends now, and the person she needed the most, was Giles. She did not know why, but that is just the way it was.

"Xander, it was awesome. Thank you!"

Dawn got up and hugged Xander after speaking. Xander hugged her back as Anya and Willow began to pick up the dishes. Buffy sipped on some orange juice as Giles sat across from her, watching her. She was so depressed, and he could feel it. He did not want her to be sad, and he could not help but feel the pain in his heart for her. It was one of the worst things for him, was to know that she was suffering and he couldn't comfort her like she needed to be. It made his heart ache for her, and want to be there for her, in more than he was.

He just did not know what he was going to do. He had to get rid of his feelings for her. He could not be with her. He just could not. She needed someone her own age, some one strong and protective. Not an old man who was all alone, and had not loved anyone since Jenny. Sure, he had been with Olivia, but that was more a middle age crisis type thing, as Buffy had reminded him. She had said it was gross, as he remembered. But he had just been with Olivia, because he was depressed with Buffy going off to college and her not needing him anymore. However, now he was needed again, and it made him feel better. He looked back over at Dawn as she moved over to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. It made Giles a little bit more comfortable with his feelings, and knowing that Dawn was trying to support him.

"Buffy, what do you want to do today?"

"Um, I think I'll try to start preparing for the funeral, Dawn…"

"Are you sure? I mean, I thought we could have some fun?"

Buffy sighed as she looked down at her orange juice. She knew that she should probably get out and not think so much about her mother, but she knew that she was not ready to go out and face the world quite yet. Dawn watched her sister, and knew she felt the same way, but she had never seen her sister so down in the dumps. It bothered her. She looked down at Giles, and he nodded, speaking up softly.

"Buffy, I think your sister and you should spend some time together today. We can deal with the funeral arrangements tomorrow."

Buffy looked up at him, not believing a word she had just heard. Giles would usually be the one to put stuff like getting ready for a funeral ahead of anything else. Nevertheless, maybe he was just trying to help her not feel so sad. She smiled softly, glad that he was there to take care of her, and love her. If she did not have anyone but her sister and her friends, she did not know what she would do. Giles had always been like a father, or an older brother, to her. He had always taken care of her, and she did not know what life would be like without him. Buffy sighed as she moved a piece of her hair.

"I don't know if I'm ready to face the world yet, Giles."

Giles sighed as he got up, looking over at Buffy as he walked forward, and sat down beside her. He could see in her eyes that she just did not want to leave. She just did not think she was ready to go out of the house yet. Giles placed a hand on her shoulder, stroking it softly. Buffy looked up at him, a blush forming on her face as well as his.

"Buffy, you know, staying around the house is not going to be good for you. Go out. Have fun. I'll take care of the house."

Buffy smiled softly as she looked into his eyes. She felt the connection once more, the feeling, and it pulsated through her whole body. She looked down at the floor, sitting up and pulling his hand softly off her shoulder. She did not like that feeling. A part of her loved it, and the other part...it did not feel right. Buffy felt him pull his hand away from her clutches. She watched him standing up, as he turned his back to her. She looked down at the floor, kicking herself for hurting him. She stood up, and looked back over at Dawn.

"Um, Dawn, can you leave us for a minute. I have to talk to Giles."

"Sure."

She watched Dawn leave the dinning room, closing the door to the kitchen behind her. She turned back to start talking to Giles, and saw that he had left. She looked around and saw him sitting in the living room on the couch, his head in his hands. She titled her head before she walked back over to him, sitting down beside him.

"Giles?"

He lifted his head as there eyes met, and she saw that his eyes were red. Had he been crying? Giles, crying? She had not seen that since Jenny had died. She titled her head, as he got up once more.

"Buffy, I don't want to talk about it."

"Why are you getting all avoidy on me? Are you mad at me or something?"

She asked as she looked back over at him, with his back turned to her. She did not understand why he was acting the way he was. What was his problem? Had she really hurt him so bad just by pushing his hand from her shoulder? She watched him turn back around, and spoke up in a soft, calm voice.

"Buffy, I'm not mad at you…"

"Then why are you avoiding me."

"It's none of your concern. It is an old man regretting things…having feeling things he shouldn't be feeling…. Buffy, just go out and have fun."

Buffy didn't know what to say, or to think. She stood up and walked over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. What was he feeling? Had he felt the spark between them? She sighed as he turned to face her, looking down into her eyes. She reached up and touched his face, stroking it softly. He stared at her in disbelief, as though realizing what she was trying to tell him. He spoke, his voice cracking as he did so.

"You feel it too?"

"Every second."

Buffy blushed as she dropped her hand, before looking around. Giles was feeling the same feelings, and he did not seem bothered by them. So, why was she? Was it that hard for her to imagine the two of them together? She heard the footsteps in the hallway, to see her sister standing there.

"Sorry…"

"No Dawn, its ok. We're going out…I…I need some air."

She walked over to the door, grabbed her purse, and her jacket, and walked out the door, letting it slam behind her. Giles cringed at the sound of the door, and he had to hold everything in just to keep from not crying his eyes out. He made his way over to the couch, taking off his glasses and holding his head in his hands. Dawn looked back over at him, walking over to him, sitting down beside him.

"You ok?"

"I'm not sure, Dawn. I don't think Buffy is…"

"Don't worry. I'll talk to her."

"Dawn…you don't…"

"Yes I do. She's my sister, and I don't want you to hurt."

He smiled as he looked down at Dawn, his fingers finding his way to her long hair. She would always be like a daughter to him. He did not know why that had not stuck with Buffy. He let her reach up and give him a hug. She pulled away, squeezing his hand softly. She would have to talk to Buffy. She just could not stand the pain in his eyes. She smiled, patting his hand softly, before she got up and followed her sister out the door. He sighed as he walked over to the couch, sitting down, with his head in his hands once more, feeling the tears fall down his face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Buffy, wait up!"

Buffy had been half way down the street when Dawn had caught up with her, standing beside her. Buffy finally allowed the tears streamed down her face. She kept walking, not wanting to speak, or even let Dawn see how she was reacting to this revelation she had just had. She loved Giles, her watcher. He was supposed to be nothing more than her best friend, and like a father to her. Not someone she wished she could be kissing. As Dawn reached Buffy's side, she had stopped at a bench, staring off into the distance as the tears fell. She didn't need to stop. She wanted to keep walking.

"Buffy? What happened?"

"I really don't want to talk about it, Dawn."

Dawn sighed as she watched her sister. She was in as much pain as Giles was, if not more. They continued to walk in silence until they had reached the little park where Dawn had spent most of her times as a child, on the small carousal. They both sat down on a bench across from the small carousal. Buffy remained silent, as Dawn turned to look at her older sister, her tear stained face still flaring up. Dawn sat a hand on her shoulder, as Buffy looked back over at her little sister. Dawn smiled, trying to comfort her.

"You can tell me anything, Buffy."

She sighed softly before turning back over to her sister. She had to tell her. She just couldn't keep this feeling to herself anymore.

"Dawn….I'm think that…I'm in love with Giles."

Buffy practically felt her lip tremble as she admitted it aloud for the first time to herself. _I love him. I really love him._ Dawn watched her sister, knowing that the revelation had been coming, but didn't know what to say about it.

"I am so totally, head over heels, heart racing, blood boiling in love with Giles. And I don't know what to do about it."

"Buffy…"

"Dawn. I know you love him like a father and this is going to freak you out some…"

"Not so much."

Buffy looked down at her sister, with a look of absolute confusion on her tear stained face. Buffy titled her head to the side, as Dawn spoke up.

"Buffy, it's not so weird to me because….I know Giles feels the same."

"How do you know?"

"Because I saw it in his eyes, and he confessed to. I have been trying to help him tell you, but he is just too…British. But Buffy, he really loves you."

Buffy let the thoughts run through her mind as she heard what Dawn was saying. _He loves me too. But, why? Why am I so special? _Buffy looked up to feel her sister's hand on her shoulder, stroking it softly. She felt tears falling down her face, as she laid her head on her sister's shoulder.

"Dawn. I do not think I should be with him…"

"Why, Buffy? What's so hard about loving him? He's the sweetest, most devoted man I know. Why would you want to let that pass you by?"

"What about the others?"

"What about them? They may not like it at first, but they can get over it."

Buffy had never see Dawn so supportive about a man that was interested in her sister. It was strange to her, but she knew that her sister loved Giles, and she always had. It only made since to her that Dawn would want the two of them to be happy.

"This just feels…"

"Weird?"

"Yes. I don't know if I can love him."

"You already do. Just open up, and let yourself love him. That's all he wants Buffy."

Buffy looked up at her sister and nodded, knowing that she was right. Sure, the others may not be so happy for her and Giles, but it helped her a small bit to know that Dawn wanted her to be happy, and wanted her to be with Giles. The two sat on the bench for a few more minutes before they got up, and headed back towards the house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next few days, Buffy tried to find a way to tell her watcher what was going through her head. He kept his distance from her, giving her space, but she could now see what Dawn had been talking about. Giles cared for her, and wanted her to love him. Buffy was just scared. Would there relationship be different from her and Riley's? Could it ever be as romantic as hers and Angel's was? Questions raced through her mind as she and Giles took care of the funeral arrangements, and tried to get the coffin and flowers, and make sure that everyone knew there wasn't going to be a wake. She just felt as thought she had a heavy weight on her shoulder, and she didn't think she could ever get done with everything. Dawn didn't seem to happy about it, but she hoped that she would get over it. She had asked to spend the night with Tara and Willow, and Buffy had said it was fine. She didn't want her to have to stay in the house if she didn't want to.

The day of the funeral was the saddest day of Buffy's whole life. She had to really admit that her mother had left the earth, as she watched them throw dirt on her casket, and felt her sister at her shoulder. She held her close, letting the tears fall. Dawn had moved away after words, hugging everyone. She turned as Giles approached. She smiled softly, and hugged him. She knew he would always be there for her, when ever she needed him. She felt her heart skip as he pulled away, clasping her hand in his as he told her he would head back to the house, and take care of things. She nodded, as she watched him walk away, knowing that she would have to tell him sooner or later about her feelings, or they would eat away at her. She let her eyes follow back over to her mother's grave.

All the people began to leave, and they just melted away to her eyes. She was lost in her own little world. Giles and her mother seemed to be the only things flooding into her mind. Her love for her watcher, and her loss for her mother. As the sun began to set, she felt someone grab her hand. She didn't look up. She just smiled, and held the hand tightly, knowing who it was.

"I'm sorry I'm late."

"I'm glad you came, Angel…"


	4. Chapter 4: Falling in Love

**Chapter 4: Falling in Love**

Buffy and Angel sat beneath a gigantic oak tree beside her mother's grave, her head laying on his shoulder, her hand laced in his. Even thought they were not together anymore, she still cared for Angel. He had been her first love, and he had taken her virginity even if it had turned him into a heartless monster. Those feelings were kind of hard to forget. She looked up at the stars, wondering how she could tell him what was going on in her life. She was falling in love with Giles, and she just didn't know how Angel would take it. She looked up as he spoke, drawing her away from her thoughts.

"What's on your mind, Buff. You look deep in thought…"

"I don't know if I can tell you. I just don't know how you would react…"

"You know you can tell me anything, Buffy….I won't bite…"

She laughed at his last comment, shaking her head. She ran her fingers through her hair as she looked up at him, feeling him playing with her hair. She just didn't know if she could tell Angel what was going on in her mind, and in her heart. She sat up, pulling out of his embrace, and looking deep into those beautiful dark eyes of his.

"Angel…I think I'm falling in love…"

"Who's the lucky guy?"

"It's….Giles…Angel; I don't know how this is happening….It's just so odd."

Angel looked at Buffy, with a shocked look on his face. How could Buffy be in love with Giles? He was just…so much older than her. Was it really possible for two people from two different generation to fall in love? He had always been like a father to her. At least that was how Angel had always seen it. Maybe that love had been more than he had thought it had been. And now she had the same feelings for him. It seemed strange, but not that strange.

"Well, that's not that bad…..He's closer to your age than I am."

She laughed as she moved a piece of her hair from her face. He seemed to be okay with what she had told her. Those words made her feel so much better. She flicked a piece of her hair from her face, smiling.

"So, you're okay with it? It doesn't freak you out?"

He shook his head in the negative, and she grinned, giving him a big hug. She was so glad that he wasn't completely freaked out. She flicked a piece of her hair from her face as she looked around, seeing that the sun was beginning to rise over the top of the hills of Sunnydale. He stood up, pulling her to her feet.

"I better get out of here, unless you want me to burn up." He spoke as he stood up, before turn back to her once again. "Buffy, Giles is a good man and he'd be good for you. Give him a chance…"

Buffy nodded slowly, digesting his words. Giles was a good man. He was a wonderful man. She would give him a chance. She would tell him how much she cared about him, as soon as they could get some time alone. She stood up and gave Angel one last hug, kissing his cheek as she pulled away. She smiled up at him as he smiled back, taking her hand and squeezing it before walking off into the darkness. She looked around, saying goodbye to her mother and promising to visit her as soon as she could. She picked up her purse and before walking off, headed towards the house.

* * *

An hour or so later, Giles was sitting in the living room of the house, with Dawn by his side. Anya and Xander were sitting in chairs across from them, and Tara and Willow were in another chair. The worry was clear on Giles worn face as Dawn put a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. He sighed, nodding, trying to smile. He knew that Buffy was a grown woman and she could take care of herself, but he was still worried about her. He knew he was falling in love with her, if he wasn't already deep into love. He just wished he could tell her. He was just so afraid of what she would think. He didn't want to ruin their friendship, if she didn't feel the same. It was just such a confusing time for him.

Dawn looked up at him, patting his hand. He was glad to have her support, but she was still just a child. The others would never understand especially Willow and Xander. They had been there when Buffy loved Angel, and they hadn't liked her dating an "older man". What would happen if Giles and Buffy were to become a couple? The repercussions could be dire.

The group about jumped up when Buffy walked through the door, with her eyes drooping low. She appeared to be quite exhausted. She tried to put up a smile, as Xander came to hug her. She gave him a hug in return, which followed by Willow, Anya, Tara and Dawn hugging her as well. She felt as though her arms were close to falling off as Giles came closer to her. She couldn't help the heat turning up on her cheeks as he hugged her, holding onto her so tight. He must have been so terribly worried. She held him tight as well, just hoping the rest of the world could just disappear in his arms. She let go a few seconds later, even if it had seemed like eternity.

"Are you alright, Buffy?"

"Yes…I'm fine…I just…needed to stay with mom."

Buffy tried her best to smile, as Dawn came up beside her. Dawn was still her baby sister, and she was going to protect her no matter what. Even if in reality, she wasn't really her sister. It would still be important for Buffy to love and protect her. Dawn turned and spoke to the group, as Buffy placed her jacket and purse by the door.

"Buffy needs some rest everyone. Come on, Buffy…"

Buffy wasn't going to try and argue with Dawn. She was extremely tired. She could talk to Giles after her nap. Buffy turned to Giles giving him another quick hug, and whispering into his ear.

"Giles, I'll talk to you later. Its important, okay?"

"Of course Buffy…"

She let go of him, walking out of the room with Dawn behind her. Giles turned to look at the others, hoping they hadn't noticed how he had gazed at Buffy with loving eyes. He coughed before he spoke up, trying to put the pressure of him.

"Well, I think you all should go, and get some rest as well."

"Good idea, Giles. We will be back later."

Xander spoke as he pulled Anya out with him, leaving Willow and Tara behind. Willow gave Giles a hug, sighing.

"Take care of her."

Did she know how he felt for Buffy? Willow had always been the one who had noticed other people's feelings. He came up with something to cover, hoping that she wouldn't notice how red his cheeks were getting.

"You know I will take care of them, Willow."

Willow nodded as she took Tara's hand and headed for the door. He sat down on the couch, as he took his glasses off and closed his eyes, knowing that he needed just about as much sleep as Buffy did.

* * *

Upstairs in her room, Buffy was laying in her bed, trying to sleep. She had a lot of things on her mind, and didn't know if she was doing the right thing. She really did love him, but what about the others? Willow and Xander would never understand. She wanted to be happy, but she didn't want to offend them. Buffy watched her sister walking out of the room, happy that Buffy was getting some sleep. Buffy closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. She could figure things out later. Now, all she needed was sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Confessing Our Love

**Chapter 5: Confessing Our Love**

Giles didn't know how long he had laid awake on the couch, staring up at the celling while his mind wondered endlessly up to Buffy's room. He wished he had the courage to tell her all that was going on in his mind, and in his heart. He hadn't felt such a pull towards a woman since Jenny. And though he still missed and loved Jenny terribly, he didn't want to live the rest of his life alone. And with the chance that Buffy might feel something real as well. Well, it was all he could do to keep from jumping off the couch and running up to her room to see her again. As his thoughts passed through his head, he felt his body begin to grow hot with the thoughts of kissing Buffy. He also felt an erection beginning to rise from his pants. He slapped himself, feeling dirty for thinking about her that way.

He shook his head and sat up, losing the erection as fast as it had come. He knew how the others would look at him whenever they found out about his feelings. Dawn had been helpful, but Xander and Willow? Those two would not be quite as keen the idea of him and Buffy being together. Giles had felt these feelings for quite a while now. Ever since Buffy had left for college, he had cared for her more deeply than he had ever thought possible. And now when she was in pain and needed someone to lean on, he hoped she would see how much he truly did care for her.

After about an hour of thoughts flying in an out of his head, he stood up and made his way to the kitchen, needing a cup of tea. He began preparing it, when he heard the footsteps coming down the staircase and into the kitchen. He didn't need to turn around to see who it was, for he knew those footsteps by heart. He turned with the tea in his hand, as he saw Buffy standing in front of him. She was dressed in a pair of black and white polk-a-doted pajamas, and her hair was laying all messy down her back. She looked incredibly beautiful, and he had never felt happier when she smiled at him.

"Hello, Buffy. I thought you where taking a nap?"

"Giles, I'm sorry...I just couldn't sleep."

She walked towards him, standing only inches from him. His thoughts were racing. He tried his best to stay completely himself, the nonchalant British git who hardly ever showed his feelings. He had to keep a level head in this situation even though he had this weak-in-the knees feeling every time Buffy walked into a room. It was as though she could take his breath away in one moment. She crossed her arms, looking at him with a small smile on her face as she spoke.

"Actually, I needed to talk to you about something."

"I'm all ears, Buffy. What is it?"

She stood for a moment, chewing on her bottom lips as thoughts raced through her head. She had been up for a while, letting thoughts run through her head. She didn't really know what to do next. A montage of Giles, Dawn, Her friends, and her duties as the slayer had been running through her head. She had done a lot of thinking. Frankly, it was all she had been doing the last few days, and it was growing old. She let out a breath, and looked up once more, taking a deep breath.

"I have been thinking about a lot of things lately...My mind has been fuzzy with all the thoughts that fly through my mind."

"Buffy, it perfectly normal to have things on your mind after something like this."

She shook her head and turned, walking towards the living room. Giles followed her after putting his cup of tea down on the counter. Something was troubling her greatly, and he would be there for her so that she could explain what was wrong. She had sat down on the couch and he quickly joined her, watching her with nothing but love and concern in his eyes.

"Buffy, what is it?"

"I think....I want to quit."

He didn't understand what she was talking about. Quit what? Quit with the slaying? She couldn't just quit. Well, maybe she could, but he knew she didn't really want to do that. It was just the stress talking. She couldn't want to quit, not with Glory breathing down their backs.

"Buffy, what on earth are you talking about?"

"I've been thinking about it, and I want to quit slaying. Giles...I'm afraid."

His look grew more puzzled by the minute. What was going on in the mind of his slayer. There was no way he may ever know, but he knew that he wanted her to be happy, and if quitting was in her best interests, he may allow her too. She stood up from the couch, as he looked up at her, his eyes focused on her as always.

"I'm afraid, that being the Slayer, is causing me to lose my ability to love.."

"Buffy, don't be ridiculous. You love your family, and your friends."

"I'm talking about intimate love, Giles."

His face grew red as he realized she was talking about relationships with men, not with her friends. He hadn't realized that that could become a problem, but he was hoping it wasn't true. Because, Giles wanted her to love him the way she loved Angel. If there was a problem with her loving men, then how would she be able to love him? His face grew somber for a minute, wishing that the silence would go away.

"Giles?"

"Buffy, I've never head of that before, but if you truly feel that way...."

"I don't know. Just maybe being the perfect slayer means being too hard to love at all. I already feel like I can say the words."

"Buffy – "

Buffy stopped just as he began to tell her that it would never be too hard to love her. It would never be hard for someone to love Buddy. The words that followed from her lips where the sweetest he had ever heard form her. At least pertaining to him that is.

"Giles, I love you. Love, love, love, love, love – Giles, it feels strange."

He didn't really no how to respond to her words. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, she had turned around and sat back down on the couch. It left him puzzled, but he would rather not go try to dwell into Buffy's mind right away. She wasn't confessing anything. She was just telling him how much she cared for him. Like a father. He would always be, like a father. He sat down on the couch beside her, distanced a little from her as he always was. He was lost in his thoughts. But, as soon as Buffy placed a hand on his shoulder, he was back towards reality.

"Giles, I do love you. You know that, right?"

He nodded, his pride still feeling a little hurt. He knew exactly how she loved him, and he had been a stupid git to think that anything else would come from there relationship. And a horny old man at that, but he would rather not think about that. She moved closer to him, and his face felt hot once again. What on earth was going on? Was he dreaming? Had he fallen asleep or had he hit his head? He smiled, reaching up to place a hand on her face as he had done many times before.

"I love you too, Buffy."

His eyes held a little hint of worry, as well as of sweetness. Buffy knew she had to tell him now. She had to let him know what she had been feeling these past few days. She couldn't keep torturing him. She knew he felt it too. He had confessed to it. She smiled, turning her head to the side and kissed his hand, snuggling into it after words.

"Buffy, I - "

She shushed him, putting her finger to his lips. She didn't want him to speak. All Giles ever did was talk. He was all talk and no action. And if they where going to be together, he was going to have to learn to stop talking so damn much. She moved closer to him, once more, before leaning up to place her lips on top of his. It was just a brush of the lips, nothing to deep. She was nervous, and didn't think that was a good idea.

Giles, on the other hand, was a little shocked. Did Buffy Summers really kiss him? Did his slayer, who was half his age, really just kiss him? He couldn't be happier about it, but it was still odd. He wasn't going to push her away. He had been waiting for a little over a year for something like this to happen, and he was not going to let it go now. He pulled her close, kissing her back with just a little pressure. It wasn't the "sexiest" kiss he had ever received, but it was one of the most intimate and sweetest.

He pulled away from her after a few seconds, knowing he was grinning from the inside out. He pushed a piece of her hair away, and watched as she cuddled into his chest, something he had been wanting for so long. She looked up at him, showing a true smile for the first time in almost a week. It was almost enough to make his heart jump out of his chest.

"Giles, I love you...It may have taken me a while to realize it, but I do."

"Let me guess, the whole 'quitting slaying' thing was just a ploy for this?"

"No, I was being serious about that, Giles...this just kind of happened."

He nodded, his mind wondering to something that he could tell her. She obviously needed to get back on the right track, and if he could do anything to help her, he would. He turned back to her as he thought of something that had been mentioned in the one or two of the Watcher's diaries that he had read.

"Buffy, there is something that might help you. It's a vision quest. It is used to summon a spirit guide who will tell you what you need to hear to lead you down the right path."

"A vision quest? I guess I could do that, if it would work."

"Good. I will take you out into the desert tomorrow."

She nodded, knowing that Giles was only trying to help her. She knew she needed help. If a vision quest was what was going to help her, then she would do it. She had to protect her friends. And she knew she needed to keep Dawn away from Glory. She didn't think she really wanted to quit. She just needed a reason to continue slaying. And if a spirit guide could give her one, then she would be all for it.

Giles broke the silence by placing a small kiss on the top of her forehead. He sighed contently, wondering how long they would be able to cuddle like this before being discovered. Dawn didn't seem to mind their affections, but what about the others? Willow was catching on to something, but Xander was a little to dense to notice anything like this. But, how would they react. Maybe, it would be a good idea to keep it all a secret for now.

"What do you want to do now, Buffy?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want this to be a secret, or should we tell the others?"

She sat up, not really understanding what he was saying. She had thought about what her friends would think. She already knew Dawn was being supportive, but what about everyone else? She sat still for a moment, letting her mind process what had just happened. She spoke, looking back at him with a kind of nervousness about her. And he could sense it.

"I don't think we should hide it It would end badly, but I do think we need to wait for the perfect time to tell them"

"I agree..."

He reached out to her, playing with a few strands of that beautiful blonde hair of hers. Was she his now? He didn't know, but he knew he would try his best to win her heart, or at least help her to fall deeper into love with him. He had already lost the woman he thought was going to be the love of his life, Jenny Calender. He couldn't lose Buffy too. He would risk his life and limb before anything happened to Buffy Anne Summers. She was his whole world, and she would always be. He coughed, and straightened up, getting all serious again. Buffy opened her mouth, and spoke, asking the question that had been on her mind for the past several minutes.

"Maybe we should invite everyone over for dinner, and tell them the news?"

"I think that would be the best way to tell them."

She smiled at him, and he couldn't help but lean in and kiss her once again. She reciprocated the kiss, before pulling away with a flushed look on her face. He felt stunned, as he whispered to Buffy, trying to hold back the tears from coming to his eyes.

"Is this real, or am I dreaming?"

"No, your not dreaming, Giles. I love you, and I want to be with you. Is that what you want?"

"More than anything else in this world, sweetheart."

He stood up and stretched, his old bones getting a little sore from sitting on the couch. He turned to her, and reached out his hand, which she took, clasping it as easy as she could. It was the most wonderful feeling to be holding her soft hand. She leaned onto his shoulder as they walked towards the kitchen, ready to plan the dinner that would give away their newfound love.


	6. Chapter 6: Confession Sessions

**Chapter 6: Confession Session, Scoobies Style**

Giles had come to a feeling of disbelief, but utter happiness after Buffy and him had talked. Buffy had confessed to loving him and that she wanted to be with him. It didn't seem right. It was the best feeling in the world to finally have your affections accepted after years of waiting. But, he was deeply afraid that it was all a dream, and he would wake up back on her couch soon. He stood in the kitchen beside her, helping to make enough Spaghetti to feed an entire army. But, of course the Scooby Gang was a small army in itself. So, a huge amount of food was always required at their gatherings. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She was precious to him, more precious than anything else in the world. Dawn was probably the only thing that close enough to how he felt about his Slayer, but in a different way. Dawn had become the one who Giles regarded with a fatherly affection now. She was like a daughter to him. Buffy had grown into a woman and grown as a Slayer, and how she had grown had made him realize he loved her more than just a fatherly protection.

"Giles?"

"Hmm?"

"You went a little spacey on me. I asked you if you wanted to make the sauce?"

She grinned as he realized he had been lost and thought and had not been paying attention to what was going on around him. He nodded, and moved to grab the pound of hamburger meat out of the fridge, opening the container as he walked back over to the skillet, dumping it all into the pan. It sizzled and he took out a spatula and began to break up the hamburger. He became deep into thought once again. He was still slightly convinced that he was in a dream sequence that was liable to end any minute. It wouldn't be the first time he had woken up from a dream about him and Buffy. After a few minutes of staring into space, he felt a pair of arms wrapping around him from behind. He knew those arms anywhere.

"You know, if you and me are going to be together Giles you are going to have to stop being so quiet all the time."

He smiled, turning around to see Buffy standing there, grinning up at him. He loved to see her smile. It was something he hadn't seen that in what seemed like a while. He leaned down, taking he head gently in his hands and kissing her forehead. He pulled back and grinned, as he saw her smiling up at him. He smoothed away a piece of her blonde hair, before turning back to the hamburger adding in the tomatoes and other spices he always used. Giles like his spaghetti with a little spice, and the others always seemed to enjoy it. She stood beside him, watching him work before he finally spoke again, his eyes and hands still focused on his cooking.

"I'm sorry, Buffy. I think I'm still in a bit of shock."

"Well, don't be. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere."

"I hope not, Love."

She was over come by the most wonderful feeling at that simple word; Love. She hadn't felt like she had been loved by a man in months. Ever since Riley had made his big exit she had been feeling as thought she might never love again. But, she had pushed herself into protecting Dawn, and those feelings of loneliness had only come up when she was laying in bed at night. Hopefully now that she was with Giles, she would feel better. It would be a slow process, but that's usually how it was in Buffy's relationships.

She beat around the bush for months before anything ever happened. She wanted to do the same thing here, but not quite so slow. It was important they didn't rush into things, but she didn't want to play her normal teasing games with Giles. He deserved better than that. If he had truly loved her for almost two years without saying a word to her about it, he at least deserved to be treated better than she had treated Angel and Riley. She heard him speak as he continued to make the sauce for the Spaghetti.

"Has Dawn called yet?"

"Yeah, she's on her way home from a friends. The others should be here soon too."

As Buffy finished speaking, as if it had been planned, Dawn walked though the side door from the back yard into the kitchen. Buffy and Giles didn't move away from each other as she looked at them. Buffy felt a blush forming on her cheeks. Dawn's eyes opened wide and she jumped up and down, squealing with excitement. Buffy didn't now if she knew or not, but from her reaction she was feeling something. Dawn ran over to her sister and hugged her, and giving Giles the same treatment. She pulled away from them and turned to Buffy, her eyes still bright with anticipation.

"Is this what the dinner is about? Did you and Giles finally...?"

"Finally what Dawn?"

Buffy's statement was not what Dawn had wanted to hear. Of course, Buffy was only playing with her baby sister. It was fun to watch her squirm sometimes. And Dawn did just that. She made a protesting noise, stomping her feet just a little. She went over beside Giles, who was slowly stirring the sauce and trying to keep from laughing. Dawn put on the cutest face that she could and stared up at Giles, who hadn't broken his concentration from the sauce.

"Giles? Did you and Buffy...tell each other how you feel?"

"Feel about what, Dawn? I have no idea what you are referring too."

Dawn's face turned back into a pout and crossed her arms. She wasn't happy that her sister and the watcher where treating her like she was an idiot. It just made her feel more and more like an idiot. She stood with her back against the counter beside Giles, her arms still crossed as her feet mimicked them. Giles turned to look at Buffy, wondering if she was going to tell Dawn or not. She could just wait until dinner, but he had a feeling that she would want her sister to know before hand. It was, after all, Dawn who had spent most of her time playing match maker for her sister and Giles.

Buffy moved to the other side of Giles, standing in front of her slightly taller, slightly younger sister. She hugged her sister, hoping this would tell her just what she was wanting to hear. Buffy couldn't really put what had happened into words just yet. But, she thought that her baby sister was smart enough to know what was happening between Giles and Buffy. It may had been a rare thing before, but Buffy didn't know if she would ever stop smiling after what had just happened to her.

Dawn's eyes lit up, as thought she understood exactly what her sister was trying to tell her. The smile from Dawn's face couldn't be moved as she hugged her sister back. Buffy pulled away a few minutes later, moving back over and standing beside Giles, her gaze focused on him more lovingly than ever before. Giles smiled down at his slayer, the woman he loved more than anything else in the world. He leaned down, placing another small kiss on her forehead before pulling away and looking over at Dawn, winking at her.

"You should go get ready for dinner, Dawn. The others are bound to show up soon."

Dawn did exactly what she was told by her older sister, but Buffy and Giles could hear a loud squeal of excitement coming from the stairs as soon as she left the room. Giles chuckled softly, before turning his eyes back to Buffy, as the sauce had finally finished cooking. He picked up the box of spaghetti noodles and placed them in the other pot before turning down the burner for the sauce. When he could finally turn his attention back to her, he reached for Buffy as he pulled her into his arms. Her cheeks grew red from the sudden turn of events, but she couldn't deny she was enjoying it. His hand moved to stroke a few strands of her blonde hair out of her face as he spoke.

"How long do you think we have before they will be here, Love?"

"A few minutes or so....Why do you ask?"

As soon as Buffy finished talking, her lips where overtaken by Giles' lips. The kiss was soft, but full of more passion than he had felt for anyone in a long time. The last person to have ignited his fire the way Buffy did was Jenny Calendar. He had loved Jenny greatly, but his passion for Buffy was brighter and more fierce than anything he had experienced with her. He felt Buffy's arms wrap around his neck as the kiss deepened. He didn't know exactly how long he would be able to keep up with her spark, but he would try his best. He may have been an old man, but something changed inside of him whenever he was kissing her. He felt fifteen years younger, and all the better man for his slayer. The kiss deepened for a few simple seconds, and his grip on Buffy tightened and a small moan erupted from her lips. It was enough to set his whole body on fire.

But, Buffy pulled away from him when the sound of the front door opening caught their ears. She didn't want them walking in on them sharing such a special and intimate moment. Giles could understand, but it didn't make the bulge in his pants go down any slower. He sighed and began to turn away from her, making his way over to the sauce and noodles that had just about finished cooking. But before he could reach them, she had grabbed his hand. Even if it was as lightly as she could, his slayer still didn't quite know her own grip. He turned to see her smiling at him. The few words she did speak where so soft and simple that they melted his heart.

"I love you.."

"Buffy...I love you too. Now, go greet the others or they will think something is wrong."

She nodded, pulling his hand to her lips to kiss softly before letting go and walking off towards the dinning room and the living room. He watched her go, and wished he could have stopped her from leaving. But, he knew it was the smart thing to do. The others needed to be let in on their romance gently. It was the best way to handle the situation. Giles turned his attention back to the noodles. A few of them was sticking to the bottom of the pot, and the steam was long gone. It wasn't perfect, but nothing ever was.

Buffy met Dawn at the door, smiling at her baby sister. She was already talking to Xander and Anya. She hadn't expected them to arrive so early, but it was better than being late. No, actually it wasn't. If they had been a little later, Buffy might have been able to share the passionate moment she was having with Giles a little longer. But, she knew it would pick up again once they where alone together. Or at least she hoped that it would. She still couldn't believe that she had been kissing Giles that way. But, it didn't feel wrong to her in the least. Nothing had ever felt more right. But, she didn't know if the others where going to feel the same way. She knew how Dawn felt. But the rest of the Scooby gang was going to be a bit more difficult to ease up to the idea.

"Hey, Buff. What's up?"

"Yes, hello Buffy. What are we doing here?"

Buffy knew the smile on her face grew a bit bigger as she hugged her best friend, Xander. She wanted to bust out and tell him. She wanted to shout it all from the rooftops, but she couldn't. Not just yet at least. She looked over at Anya just as she had opened her mouth. Anya could say some funny things, and sometimes she could just be a little rude. This was one of those times where she was being a bit rude. But, Buffy didn't mind it today. Nothing could ruin the happiness she was feeling on the inside.

"I have something to tell you all that I couldn't do over the phone. I thought I told you that."

"Yes, you did Buff. Anya is just a little...impatient."

Anya stared up at Xander as he spoke, with her normally confused gaze resumed on her face. Xander pulled her to his side and smiled, hoping she would see that he was just kidding. Buffy got the knot in her stomach, the one that started whenever she longed to be near Giles. Hopefully she would be able to be as open about her love for her watcher as the two of them where. She really didn't think that Xander and Willow would completely disapprove. Sure, they might be shocked, but she still thought they would eventually support her. In all reality, Giles would be one of the youngest people she had ever been with. He just didn't look as young as Angel had. She pushed her thoughts to the back of her mind as she saw Willow's bright red hair coming through the door with Tara at her heels. She gave them both a hug, glad that everyone had showed up.

"So, lets go sit down. Giles should have dinner ready in a minute."

"Let me guess Buff. Is it Spaghetti?"

Buffy laughed at Willow's comment and nodded, as she turned towards the dining room. Giles was already standing there, putting the food on the table. His gaze lingered on Buffy for a minute, but quickly but his eyes back down facing the food. Her face had gotten red with his gaze, but it had passed as soon as he looked down. It was amazing how one simple look could turn a person's insides out. But, it helped her to read his feelings just from that one look. She knew he was nervous, because she felt the same way. And to give him some small form of comfort, she moved to his side, and spoke to him softly.

"You need some help?"

"No, I think I can handle it Buffy....Thank you."

At those last two words, their eyes had met and she had felt her heart melting. She could now clearly see the love that he must have been giving her from the very beginning. Why could she never have noticed the looks he gave her? Had she just not been paying attention? She touched his hand and smiled, before moving back over towards Dawn and taking a seat beside her . She didn't know if any of the others had seen the interchange between them but she wasn't concerned with hiding it. They where about to find out in a little while about the pair's undying love for one another. It was only a matter of time.

After a plate full of Spaghetti and a bunch of light dinner conversation, it was getting close to the time to spill the beans about the blossoming relationship. Buffy sat calmly in her seat as Willow and Xander talked to each other about a few simple things. Their conversation was nothing but a blur in her ears. Her eyes where to busy locked on Giles, who was sitting beside her on her left. She would look away every once in a while, but the pair had resorted to playing footsie under the table. It was a little juvenile, but she couldn't think of another way to touch him at the moment. And she felt if she didn't touch him somehow she was going to burst. It was like a child with a new toy that they didn't want to give away. Buffy looked over to her right at Dawn when she spoke in a whisper to Buffy.

"What are you two doing?"

"Nothing..."

"Exactly! Tell them now or I will!"

Dawn gave her sister a little glare, showing that it was time for her the news to come out in the open. And Buffy knew that Dawn was right. They had been stalling. A sudden feeling of nausea swept over her, as she turned to look at Giles. He reached out for her hand, pulling under his and letting his fingers intertwine with hers. His thumb ran over the back of her hand as a small sign of comfort. Buffy turned to look across the table at Anya, Xander, Willow and Tara hoping that this was not going to be as bad as she thought that it was going to be. Buffy spoke up just as Xander and the others had finished talking.

"Um...Guys?...I think its time to tell you...the news."

Buffy's voice was shaking and her mouth had become drier than she had ever felt it before. She didn't know how her friends, the people she cared about more than any others, would take to the news of a romance between her and Giles. She was more worried about Willow and Xander's reactions than Anya and Tara. But, that was just because she had known them longer and their opinions where a little more important to her. She felt frozen as she tried to get the words out. It was like her mind no longer connected to her body and she couldn't get a single word out of her mouth.

"Buffy? Are you okay?"

She turned to Willow after she spoke. Her friend had a look of pure confusion on her face. And she wasn't the only one. Everyone around the table was a little confused. She nodded her head, rubbing the back of her neck with her free hand. Xander was the next to speak, trying to ease the mood that was becoming deafening.

"It's not Glory, is it?"

"No...This is good news.."

"Than what is it, Buff?"

Buffy finally managed to get out a few words to Xander, looking at Giles longing for comfort and encouragement. He nodded to her, smiling at her as his fingers continued to rub her hand. She partly wanted him to tell them himself. But, she knew he would want her to do it. Even though Giles cared for them all the same amount that Buffy did, Giles was not as close to them as Buffy was. She let a small sigh escape her pale lips before she finally told them what they all had been waiting to hear.

"Well....I know this may come as a shock...but Giles and I..."

She paused for a minute as she looked at him. He gave her another nudge with his eyes, and she knew she could not put it off any longer. The next sentence to escape her mouth would be one that none of them would ever forget.

"Giles and I...have fallen in love...and we want to be together."

The room became quiet, and Buffy looked from person to person, judging their reactions to what she had just said. Willow had a look of pure shock on her face, and of disbelieve. Xander started laughing nervously. Tara had become quiet and hadn't said a word. And Anya sat there as silent as Tara, but with a little more emotion on her face. Xander was the first to speak.

"Excuse me.... but WHAT? Did I misunderstand, or did I hear you say that you and Giles are...Oh God. Are you serious or are you both playing a joke on us?"

"I'm serious, Xander....I wouldn't joke about something like this..."

"Buffy...that's just..no....NO! You can't...."

"What's so wrong with it, Willow? They are both really happy. I've seen them together. It's true love...And you of all people shouldn't be bashing that."

"It's not that Dawn..."

"Then what is it? Do you just not want to see Buffy happy? Because that's what it sounds like."

Buffy looked down at the floor after a few minutes as the voices faded away. She didn't want to look at their faces anymore, or hear the rejection their lips spilled. She wanted to crawl up into a little ball and forget that she had ever told them. She tried her best to keep the tears from falling, but a few fell down her cheek as her body began to shake with anger and pain. Giles saw the tears fall, and couldn't take it any longer. He moved closer to Buffy and pulled her into his arms, letting her cry on his shoulder. His lips kissed her forehead and his hand smoothed away her hair, whispering sweet nothings into her ears in hope that it would calm her down. He turned and looked at the others, and the look he gave them shut them all up. He spoke after a few moments to them, his voice raising with every syllable that was spoken.

"Look, you judgmental maggots, if you don't stop talking your filthy slanderous words I'm going to have to get up and knock all your bloody heads in with my chair! I don't bloody well care what you feel about me, but if you can't see what your doing to Buffy then your all blind! She was scared to tell you all this for this very reason. You should be thankful she loves you enough to let you know rather than sneaking around behind your backs about it. And this is the way you thank her? By making her cry? If you ask me you lot aren't very good friends at all."

Buffy couldn't hear all of Giles' little speech, but she knew it was one of the most beautiful things anyone had ever done for her. She had never had anyone stand up to people like that for her before. Sure, he had been a little harsh on them, but Buffy was glad he had said the words that she had been thinking. Giles had a better impact on people when he was angry than Buffy. Buffy tended to cry, which was exactly what she had done. He looked down at her when he felt her hand on his shoulder, telling him that it was all okay. Giles leaned down and kissed her lips, not caring if the other were still watching them or not. His Buffy needed his affections, and he wasn't going to deny them to her. When he pulled away he placed a hand on her cheek, stroking it lightly.

"Are you okay, Love?"

"Yes...I will be...as long as your here..."

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

She couldn't help but smile at him, letting go and moving back to her chair. She finally let her eyes meet her friends. Xander was still shocked, but he seemed to have soften slightly. Willow was crying, and had to lean onto Tara's shoulder. Buffy didn't know if she was crying because she knew she had upset Buffy or if she was touched by the moment Buffy and Giles had just shared. Anya had a gotten a little teary eyed as well, and Dawn was just smiling at Buffy and Giles as she placed a hand on her shoulder. Buffy turned to her friends and opened her mouth to speak.

"Guys, I..."

"Buff...don't. It's okay. I don't understand at all what's happening....but what just happened right there between you two is all the proof I need. I'm sorry...."

"Thank you Xander....and it's okay."

Buffy was thankful that at least one of her friends had made the apology. She turned to Willow, who had recovered from her crying as well, holding Tara's hand. Willow and Buffy's eyes locked onto each other after a few moments, as Willow took a deep breath and spoke to her friend.

"You know, Dawn is right. People treat me the same way that I just treated you, Buffy. It wasn't very fair of me and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. I just...It's just something I am going to have to get use to."

"Thank you Willow..."

The silence in the room had returned and Giles stood up, standing beside Buffy before speaking to the others, and to Buffy. His hand had moved to her shoulder and she felt safe once again. He would protect her no matter what, and that feeling meant the world to her.

"It's getting late, and everyone's emotions are running a little high right now. Why don't we end this little confession session and leave things as they are."

After a few mumblings the group stood up and began to move towards the door in order to return home. Dawn was told to go and start her homework, and she nodded as she gave Buffy one last hug before embarking up the stairs. Buffy turned to the remaining four people standing by the door. Giles had started to put the dishes in the kitchen, and was out of her sight. She thought he was a bit too angry to do anything else at the moment, so she was glad he didn't come to say goodbye as well. Xander was first, giving Buffy a nervous hug that she accepted.

"Can you forgive me Buffy?"

"You have already been forgiven, Xand."

Willow was the next to come up to her. Willow was more nervous than Xander had been, but Buffy still reached out and gave her best friend in the whole world a hug.

"I'm sorry.."

"Will, its fine...Just please promise me you will try and understand."

"Of course, Buffy. It won't be too hard....I can see how much he loves you."

"I think we all can.."

Tara gave her a hug as well, and Buffy was glad that she hadn't been one of the people that hadn't spoken against her and Giles. She pulled away from the hug, and smiled down at Buffy, giving her a small bit of encouragement.

"I know we don't know each other very well, but I think you and Giles will be wonderful together..."

"Thank you Tara....That means a lot to me."

Anya was the last one left, and she wasn't really the type of person to hug. But, Buffy was waiting for her to make some kind of rude comment, or something along those lines. But, she didn't. She just opened her mouth and gave Buffy and Giles her blessing.

"I don't see what all the fuss is about, Buffy. I think you and Giles are perfect for each other. Of course, this means he will be spending more time with you and less time at the Magic Box...which is a good thing if you ask me. He needs a life..."

"Thanks, Anya...I think?"

She gave her goodbyes to everyone, and closed the door when everyone was gone. She locked the door and turned around to see Giles standing behind her. She didn't know how long he had been standing there, but it felt so good to see him after everything that had happened. Buffy walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him, feeling him pull her closer as well.

"I'm sorry about that, Love."

"Don't worry, Giles....I'm fine. I expected it. But, its all fine now I think."

"I just don't want to see you hurt....ever. Your too precious to me, Buffy."

"I know....I love you."

"I love you too, Buffy..."

Their lips met one last time before she parted from him, walking up the stairs towards her room to get ready for bed. She told him she would be back in a bit as she blew a kiss to him, before disappearing into the hallway. She didn't know if Giles would spend the night again. And if he did, would he stay on the couch or be upstairs in her arms? She would have to figure that out later. But for now, she could hear a nice hot bubble bath calling her name.


	7. Chapter 7: Vision Quest

**Chapter 7: Vision Quest**

Buffy had enjoyed her bath, and was beginning to dry off and get dressed. She didn't know if Giles was still downstairs or if he had left. She hoped he hadn't gone home without saying goodbye. She didn't think he would do that. He never had before, and he wouldn't start now that they were.....dating. Buffy still couldn't believe that they were dating, and that she was in love with a man over half her age. But, she knew she was beginning to believe that their age difference didn't matter as much as some people would like to believe. After all, Buffy had dated Angel, and he was over a hundred years older than her. Giles was only about fifteen years her senior. But, she didn't care for age anymore. She just cared that this man was as loving as she could have ever wanted, and she knew he would take care of her. She would return the favor and love him back with all of her heart. She dried her blonde hair off with a towel, before slipping on a pair of little bit too big pajama pants, and an over-sized top pajama top that matched it. The buttons where falling off from it being worn so much, but it was still her favorite pair. She let her hair hang lose, and turned to put all her clothes into the dirty clothes hamper behind her. That was when she saw him standing in the doorway. She didn't know how long Giles had been there, but she was glad to see him. She walked over to him, a huge grin on her face and wrapped her arms around her waist. She looked up at him and spoke, her voice soft so that she wouldn't disturb Dawn down the hall.

"Miss me too much?"

"Actually yes...."

He spoke just as soft, but his voice was a little bit deeper than normal. She could see the lust in his eyes, and it didn't make her as uncomfortable as she thought that it would. His lips met hers in a fiery kiss, as he pushed her up against the sink and cabinets behind her. The longing she could feel from him was enough to make Buffy want him more than she already did. Their lips continued to play a tug of war, as his hands moved up her shirt, unbuttoning it to leave her skin bare against his shirt. She would have never thought that Giles could make her feel like her whole body was on fire. But, he was doing a pretty good job at igniting the fires deep down inside of her. Her hands moved to his hair, running her fingers through it as his lips moved to her neck. A small moan echoed from her lips as his mouth met her skin. She had missed being like this. She had missed being so close to someone, and yet wanting them to be closer. She had longed to be touched by someone since her and Riley had broken up. And, now she was in the arms of her watcher; someone she had never thought would be able to make her feel complete just by feeling his touch. After a few playful bites to her collar bone, he stopped and let go of her. He turned to leave and she grabbed his hand, her eyes pleading with him for him to tell her what was wrong.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, Love. You didn't do anything wrong...I just...don't think we should be doing this in the bathroom with your fourteen year old sister just down the hall."

She nodded, and sighed as she tried to calm down. She was still flushed, and she was sure he could see it. He took her hand, and nudged his head out the door. She knew where he was going. She didn't even have to ask. They both stopped at Dawn's door, seeing she was fast asleep on her bed. Buffy smiled as Giles looked down at her, and motioned his head towards her bedroom. She nodded and followed him, closing the door behind her. He was already sitting on her bed, looking up at her with that same look in his eyes. She moved over to him and sat down in his lap, her arms wrapping themselves around his neck. She kissed his forehead, and pulled away taking his glasses with her.

"Can you still see me?"

"Yes, beautiful. I can. "

She felt him pick her up in his arms and moved her up onto the pillows on her little full sized bed. She sat his glasses down on the bedside table beside her, and waited for him to join her. He was beside her a few minutes later, and she rolled over into his arms, cuddling as close as she could get to him. She looked up at him as she felt his hand stroking her cheek. His lips met hers once more, before he pulled away, his eyes never leaving her face. She was the most beautiful thing in the world, and he never wanted to stop looking at her. She spoke after a few moments the question that had been on her mind since she had seen him standing in her bathroom doorway.

"Are you going home tonight?"

He didn't answer right away, his mind was mulling over the possibilities. Giles would have loved nothing more than to stay in her bed, holding her close. But, the others where already shaky about their budding romance. Would it smart to spend the night in her arms after they just decided they wanted to date? It was moving fast. He knew he wanted it to move fast, but after losing her mother it would be better if they kept things as slow as possible. He sighed, kissing her forehead once more before sitting up with his back to her.

"I don't think I should stay....I want to, Buffy, believe me. But..."

"It's too soon, right?"

He turned to face her, nodding in response to her question. He knew that she wanted him to stay with her, and he would have loved to oblige her. He could see the disappointment in her eyes, but he was firm in his decision. He didn't want to rush her into a relationship with him. It would mean more in the long run if they kept things slow and let the romance kindle slowly. Even if his lust for her had a different plan. He could keep himself in check till she was ready. He had waited two years for her. He could wait a few more days, or weeks. He laid back down beside her, pulling her close. She snuggled back into his chest, listening to the beating of his heart. She spoke up, looking up into his eyes hoping the words that she spoke would be taken seriously.

"I'm going to miss you tonight..."

"So will I, love. There is nothing I would rather do than stay here with you..."

She looked up at him as a small smile formed on his face. His hand gently stroked her hair that had begun to dry. He didn't want to leave. He wanted to be with her forever. He would die a thousand deaths if it meant he could live with her forever in his arms. He knew he had always been a bit of a hopeless romantic, but he had rarely been able to share his affections to the women he loved before. He wasn't going to let that happen with Buffy. He kissed her forehead once more before standing up, and taking his glasses off the table. Buffy sat up, knowing a night without him was going to be hard on her. He turned back to her, holding out his arms to her.

"Can I at least get a hug and kiss goodbye?"

She nodded, and jumped out of bed and wrapped her arms around him, giving him the tightest hug she had ever given him. After the hug, she reached up and kissed him, their lips meeting with passion and fire that he had longed for. He never wanted to let go, but he knew if he didn't both of their clothes where going to end up on the floor. Not that he didn't want to be with her in the most intimate of ways, it just wasn't the smartest thing for the both of them. He pulled away from her, stroking her face with his hand.

"How was that?"

"Wonderful...Good night Buffy."

"Good night...babe."

He chuckled at the use of the word babe in reference to him. It was the first pet name she had called him since they confessed their love for one another a few hours before. He pulled her hand to his lips, kissing it softly, before dropping it and making his way towards the door. He turned and stopped when he got there, speaking in a soft voice so that he wouldn't wake Dawn up.

"If you need me, just call me...I'll answer, I promise."

"I know. You always do."

He smiled and walked out of her bedroom and down the stairs. Buffy wanted to chase him, but she knew he was right. It wouldn't be the best idea for him to spend the night with her. At least not yet. She moved back to her bed, and laid down, pulling her covers over her. She spent the next thirty minutes thinking about Giles and how much she loved him and messed him before drifting off to sleep.

Dawn woke Buffy up the next morning before she left for school. It was a Friday, and Dawn was obviously ready to get to school and then go back home. Buffy wore a brown sweater with a pair of dark blue jeans and a milk chocolate-colored jacket covering it. Her hair was pulled back into a bun, and she wore only a simple cross necklace around her neck with her three little silver earrings in her ears, two in the left and one in the right. Dawn was wearing a white teeshirt and blue jeans, with her hair down like she usually wore it. Buffy joined her in the kitchen, yawning as she fixed a bowl of Lucky Charms cereal. Dawn was watching her, and spoke up after a few minutes breaking Buffy's concentration. She got that warm and fuzzy feeling of pure love once again and smiled, before answering her sister's question.

"Where did Giles go?"

"He...went home last night."

"Why?"

"After yesterday, we both thought it was a bad idea for him to spend the night again."

Buffy spoke to her sister as she joined her at a seat on the bar in the kitchen. Dawn nodded, and continued to eat her Capitan Crunch cereal. Yesterday had not been something Buffy wanted to live again, and she was now thankful that Giles had decided to go home. Even if she had spent most of the night wishing that he was holding her. Dawn broke the silence again, just after Buffy had finished another bite of her cereal.

"Is he coming over today?"

"Yeah. We are going out to the desert."

"That....doesn't sound like a very romantic getaway, Buffy."

"It's slayer stuff...."

"Oh.."

Dawn finished her cereal and walked over to sink and put the bowl in it. She turned back to Buffy, who was also just about finished with her cereal. Buffy stood up, and put her bowl in the sink, as she stood beside her sister. She was glad that Dawn was one of the few people who where trying to support her and Giles. It meant a lot for her baby sister to be encouraging, considering her two best friends had almost eaten her alive the day before for even suggesting that her and Giles were together.

"Buffy...."

"Yeah?"

"I'm really am glad you and Giles are together..."

"I'm glad too, Dawn. I just don't think Willow and Xander are all that thrilled."

"They will get over it, Buffy. It's just something we all will have to get use to."

Buffy nodded as Dawn turned and hugged her sister. Buffy and Dawn didn't always get along, but they did love each other. Buffy knew she needed to protect her sister from falling into Glory's hands. She was all that Buffy had left of her family. Her mother had gone on to heaven, and her father had disappeared off the face of the Earth. Dawn was all she had left of her broken family, and she wasn't going to lose her. Even if she wasn't really her sister, but some kind of key for something that Glory wants to use her for. In Buffy's mind, she would always be her baby sister.

"You better get going, Dawn."

"Okay..Will you be home after school?"

"I don't know. I'm going to the Magic Box, so I'll tell Willow or Tara if they are there."

"Okay. I love you, Buffy."

"I love you too, Dawn."

She gave her sister a hug and watched her grab her book bag and head for the front door. Dawn had opened the front door to see Giles standing there. He was dressed rather casually for him, in a white teeshirt underneath a brown jacket and a pair of faded blue jeans. She smiled and gave him a hug, which he gladly returned. She pulled away and motioned for him to come inside, which he did. She then turned to yell for her sister.

"Buffy, Lover boy is here!"

Giles chuckled at her comment, and Dawn just looked up at him and grinned. Buffy walked out of the kitchen and into the dining room, with a confused look on her face. But, she smiled as soon as she saw him. She didn't expect him to come over so early, but maybe he had been missing her just as much as she missed him. She walked to him, and went into his arms, feeling the warmth and love coming from him from the moment he hugged her back. Dawn said goodbye, taking her cue to leave before everything got too mushy for her. Buffy leaned up and kissed him as soon as Dawn was gone and the door had been slammed behind them. She pulled away a few moments later, the smile still on her face as she spoke to him.

"I didn't expect to see you so early. I was going to come to the Magic Box."

"I know, I just couldn't wait another minute to see you."

She grinned as he kissed her once more, their lips merging together with every second that passed. His tongue had passed through her lips, and she was enjoying ever minute of their passionate French kiss. But, he pulled away a few seconds later, smiling down at her. She spoke to him, her voice bright and vibrant as it had been in several weeks. Though her lips now held a small pout that he found incredibly seductive. She giggled like a little school girl who had just found their first love, and it made him happy to see her smiling once again.

"You weren't kidding, huh?"

"No, I don't believe I was. I'm not one to kid about these things, Buffy."

He placed a hand on the small of her back, and the other moved to her cheek. It had been one miserable night without her. He couldn't remember how long he had laid awake thinking about her, and kicking himself for leaving her side. He had had a few pleasant dreams about her, but dreams were never as good as the real thing. She sighed, and kissed his hand before pulling away and walking over to the couch in the living room, which she patted so that he would know to sit down beside her. He followed her and did as she wanted, listening to her speak.

"So, when are we leaving?"

"Well, I think we should leave as soon as your ready. We have to stop by the Magic Box first so I can get a few supplies."

"Okay. That's good because I need to have someone watch Dawn. Are Willow and Tara there?"

"I don't know. I think we should go and find out."

She was nervous when she realized that this would be the first time she had to see her friends since they had bashed her relationship with Giles the day before. Giles could see that something was troubling her, and he had an idea of what it might be. He leaned over and kissed her cheek as he pulled her close to his body. She snuggled into him, which he hope she would never stop doing, and rubbed her back as he spoke.

"Love, everything will work itself out."

"I know...I just don't want a repeat of yesterday..."

"I can take care of myself, Buffy...I will be fine. Trust me."

She nodded, and hugged him, sighing contently as they cuddled. She felt safe with him. Even though she knew that she would have to protect him more than he protected her, it was still comforting to know that he would fight for her. She felt him kissing her forehead, something she had grown quite fond of. His affections made her stomach do flip flops in this amazing way that she never wanted to stop. She sat up and smiled, before standing up and stretching. She turned back to Giles, who had been watching her every movement. Everything she did made her seem more and more beautiful to him. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her, and it would probably escalate to where he couldn't keep his hands off of her either.

"Let's go do this vision quest thing then..."

He nodded and stood up, taking the hand she had offered to him. The pair made their way out the front door to head out towards the Magic Box.

When they arrived at the Magic Box, that queasy, uneasy feeling returned once more as she sat in the passenger seat beside him. His hand moved to her leg, patting it softly. She turned to look at him, a small smile forming on her face. He got out of the car, and walked over to the passenger side door, opening it for her. It had been a long time since a man had opened a car door for her. It was kind of sweet, even if she could have thrown the door into the window of the shop. She got out of the car and leaned up, kissing him on the cheek, as he closed the door behind her and put a hand on her back. She turned to him and spoke, a little giggle coming from her lips.

"You're going to spoil me rotten, aren't you?"

"That would be the plan."

"Then I like the plan..."

He opened the door to the shop, and they both walked inside. Buffy tried not to look nervous as she saw Willow and Tara sitting at the table in the center of the room that the Scoobies tended to congregate at. Xander was probably at work, since it was still pretty early and Anya was walking around the shop trying to get people to buy as many things as she possibly could. Giles walked off over towards his office, not really looking at anyone else. Buffy took a deep breath and walked slowly over to where her friends where sitting, standing in between both of them. Willow was the first to speak, a small smile on her face.

"Good morning, Buffy."

"Hey Will...Tara."

"What's up?"

"Well...Giles and I are going out to the desert today for Slayer duties...and I don't know when I'll be back so..."

"You want us to watch Dawn for you?"

"If its not too much trouble, Tara, I would."

"Of course, Buffy. What are friends for?"

"Thanks, Will. I appreciate it."

There was a bit of a silence before Willow scooted over and motioned for Buffy to sit down beside her. Buffy did so, smiling at her friend. She could tell that Willow was trying to make an effort of trying to be supportive of Buffy. And Buffy was glad of that. Tara had been supportive from the beginning, but she supposed it didn't freak her out as much since Tara didn't happen to go to high school with Buffy and Willow when Giles was the librarian. Tara broke the silence, a small smile forming on her face as she spoke.

"How are things....with you and Giles, I mean?"

"Um...Good. Better than Good."

"That's good. Right Will?"

"Yup...He makes you happy. Right, Buffy?"

"Very."

"Well, then good. Willow and I have no complaints then."

Buffy noticed that Tara was trying to help Willow get more use to the idea. Tara had probably talked to her for a long time the night before about trying to be understanding about Giles and Buffy being together. Buffy was thankful for that. Willow could be a little stubborn sometimes. Willow nodded her head after Tara made her statement, and reached over and hugged Buffy. Buffy hugged her back, seeing Giles standing only a few feet behind them. He must not have wanted to disturb the moment. Buffy smiled and pulled away, as Willow turned and saw Giles herself.

"Are you ready, Giles?"

He nodded and she stood up out of the chair she had been sitting in. pushing it in underneath the table. She waved goodbye to her friends as she walked over to Giles.

"Be safe, guys..."

"We'll take care of Dawn for you."

"Thanks again, Willow...Tara."

Buffy said her thanks once more, before following Giles out the door of the Magic Box and back to his car. He opened the door for her again, and she slid in. She sat quietly until he had gotten in the driver's seat and started the car, driving away from the Magic Box.

"I think they are trying....Right?"

"Yes, they are. Give them some time, Buffy."

He placed a hand on her leg once again, and she took his hand and held it, smiling. She didn't know what the future held for them, but as long as they where together she thought that they could make it through anything.

The pair reached the desert about an hour later, getting out of the car. Buffy didn't really know what this vision quest thing was going to entail. But, she knew that she had to do it if she was ever going to get back on track as the Slayer. She stepped out of the car, letting her eyes gaze across the landscape. She didn't know how long the pair of them would be out there, but she could tell it was going to be one hot day. She walked around the front of the car, meeting Giles in the front.

"The place we have to go to is a little bit of trek..."

"Lead the way, Obi-Wan."

She snickered after she finished speaking, seeing the look that he gave her. Buffy was sure that he knew she was picking though. He reached down and put out his hand to her, which she excepted as they began walking together. They walked for twenty minutes in total silence. At least one thing was going to remain the same, and that was their working relationship. Even though they where both madly in love with each other, it was important to keep focused. They reached a little hill near a dead tree and Giles finally stopped, dropping her hand. He turned to face her, putting his hand on her face.

"Okay, love, this is where we have to go our separate ways."

"What do I do?"

"Keep going north. I will call your spirit guide from here, and it will show you the rest of the way."

She nodded, wishing she didn't have to leave. She knew it was important for her to get her focus back if she was going to be any help to Dawn. Right now, she was two steps away from hanging up the stakes and giving it all up. She knew it wasn't something she could do anyway. It wasn't like she had chosen to kill demons through out most of her teen years and into her young adult life. She sighed, looking down at the ground.

"Buffy?"

"I know...I got to go..."

"Be careful, Love."

"I will....Don't worry too much, okay?"

He nodded, knowing that he would still worry till he saw her again. She reached up and kissed him, her lips hovering for a few seconds on his before pulling away. He pulled her close, giving her a hug. He hoped that this quest would help her, and that she wouldn't be gone to long. She pulled away and turned to leave, stopping for only a second. She turned back to him, her face still just as serious as before. She wanted to stay, but she knew how important it was that she did this quest. And it had to be something that she did on her own. She sighed, and turned back towards the north and began walking. Giles worried for her, but he knew she would be safe. She was stronger than any woman he had ever known, both emotionally and physically. If anyone could take care of themselves it would be Buffy. Giles watched her walk away for a few more minutes before beginning the ritual to bring Buffy to her spirit guide.

Buffy walked for a little over an hour, her legs beginning to tire before she found what she was looking for. A brown mountain lion walked towards her, watching her. Buffy was scared of the animal at first, but she then realized that this was a guide Giles had sent for her. The animal was what was going to lead her to the holy spot in the desert. She smiled at the animal, making sure that she didn't get to close. She didn't know if it was real or not and she didn't want to take her chances. The mountain lion's eyes where watching her every move, and she knew it was trying to tell her not to be afraid. She spoke to the it, her voice not in the least bit shaky.

"Hello, Kitty."

The cat turned and began walking towards the direction that she had been walking in. She followed it, not knowing exactly where she was going to be led. It took about thirty minutes before the cat finally stopped and turned back around to face Buffy. It's eyes told her that this was the spot. Buffy looked around, and the place was familiar to her. It was the same place she saw the image of the first slayer a little less than a year ago. She turned back to were the cat had been sitting, and noticed that the animal was gone. She sighed, sitting on a rock behind her. She sat there for a long time, and fell asleep when the sun was just beginning to go down.

Buffy awoke to the sound of a roaring fire, and the image of a black woman wearing white warrior paint was behind the fire. She knew instantly who the woman was. It was the First Slayer.

"I know you...You're the First Slayer.."

"This is but an image. I am the guide."

So, whoever up there that was watching her decided to send her the form of the First Slayer to help her with her questions. It was a little intimidating to see the animalistic woman sitting before her behind the roaring fire. But, this would be the only chance to talk to someone about her fears and worries about being the slayer. She sighed and spoke up, watching the image carefully.

"I-I have a few questions....about being the slayer. What about Love? And not just boyfriend love..."

"You think that you are losing the ability to love."

"I didn't say that.."

Buffy was surprised by how much the guide knew about what she needed to talk to her about. But then again, the guide was supposed to help her with her problems. It made sense that it knew a little something about it.

"Yeah..."

"Your afraid that being the Slayer means losing your humanity."

"Does it?"

The guide stopped for a minute, the fire burning brighter than Buffy had noticed before. The guide continued on, telling her what she needed to hear.

"You are full of love. You love with all your soul. It's brighter than the fire....blinding...and that's why you run from it."

"I'm full of love? I'm not losing it?"

"Only if you reject it. Love is pain, and the Slayer forges strength from pain. Love...give...forgive. Risk the pain. It is in your nature. Love will bring you to your gift."

"What?"

Buffy had never been more confused. Love would bring her to her gift? What was the woman talking about? She had never felt more confused in all her life. She took a deep breath and asked the guide once again, hoping everything would be explained.

"I-I'm getting a gift? Or do you mean that I have a gift to give to someone else?"

"Life is your gift...."

"Life is my gift? How can I give Life as a gift? All I bring to my enemies is death....So how do I give life? I don't understand."

"Your question has been answered..."

And with that, the fire and the first slayer disappeared into the night. She looked around, still feeling as though she hadn't learned anything. Nothing made sense to her. But, she knew that if she didn't trust what the Slayer had said that everything would turn out wrong. She stood up, and in the darkness walked back in the direction that she came and towards Giles. Maybe he would understand what she had meant.


	8. Chapter 8: Love Remains The Same

**Chapter 8: Love Remains the Same**

Buffy found her way back to Giles all on her own. He was sitting by the car, drinking what looked like tea and cuddling close to a small fire. He smiled as he saw her, standing up to greet her. She ran into his arms, finally feeling safe once more. He chuckled and played in her hair, letting her cuddle into him. She pulled away after a few minutes and sighed, sitting down by the fire as attempted to get warm. He sat down beside her, feeling her lean up against him as soon as she got close.

"How did it go?"

"I'm more confused now than ever...."

"What did the spirit guide tell you?"

"She told me I am full of love.."

"I could have told you that, sweetheart."

She sighed, shrugging her shoulders. He knew that wasn't all. He could see it in her eyes that the events that had happened had changed Buffy. She was full of thought, and he only wanted to help her feel better about herself and the experience. Her ran a finger through her blonde hair as she turned to look up at him.

"There is something else..."

"Yes?"

"She told me not to reject the love....and that love would lead me to my gift."

"Gift? I don't..."

"I know. I don't understand either. All she said was that love would lead me to my gift, and that my gift was Life."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Giles didn't really understand what it was supposed to mean either. How could love lead her to a gift, and that gift was apparently going to be life? He sighed and shrugged his shoulders, before kissing her forehead.

"Buffy, You will figure it out. You always do."

"I was kind of hoping you would have some ideas..."

He chuckled and shook his head. Buffy sighed and laid her head back against him, shaking her head. She didn't understand. What had the spirit guide been trying to tell her. She knew one thing was for sure though. She couldn't reject love anymore, no matter how unimportant it may seem in the long run. If she wanted to feel like she wasn't losing love, she would have to be more open to the idea. He ran his fingers through her hair, watching her closely. The whole thing was bothering her. She needed to get her mind off of it, or she would never figure it out. He pulled her body around to face him, her eyes looking up into his.

"Why don't we get you back home, Love?"

She shook her head, and he tried to speak but she placed a finger on his lips. She spoke so softly that he could barely hear what was spilled from her lips.

"I'm not going home tonight...I-I want to stay with you..."

"Are...you sure?"

"Yes."

She leaned in, kissing his lips as softly as she could. The desire boiled inside of him, and he pulled her into his lap, kissing her back. She could feel it as deeply as he could. She wanted him. She wanted all of him. His looks, his personality, his caring nature, and the love that they both shared. No one had ever made her feel as deeply as she felt about him. Not even Angel, and she had always thought had loved Angel with all her heart. But, the connection between her and Giles was deeper than any romantic bond she had ever formed with anyone before. It was almost as if fate was willing the pair to be together, even when the world would look at them with disgust and shame. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. Buffy forgot everything else around her. She didn't care that her body was freezing. The confusion from the things the First Slayer where gone. Everything felt complete and right as she sat in his lap, kissing him back. The kissing ended as abruptly as it had begun.

"Why did you..."

"Not here, Love. Not like this."

"Then where, and how?"

"My apartment....the way it ought to be done."

Buffy knew what he was talking about. He wanted to take her home with him. Yes, she wanted to spend the night in his arms, but she had thought they would stay out in the desert. But, now that she thought about it, staying out in the desert didn't seem as promising as a nice warm bed. He moved a piece of hair from her eyes, his eyes shinning with more love than she had ever seen from anyone. At least when it was directed to her. She kissed his forehead, and sighed, hugging him. She squealed when she felt herself being picked up and carried over to the passenger seat of Giles' little red car. He let her down and she grinned up at him as he walked over and hopped into the driver's side. As he started the car, she leaned her head up against his shoulder and sighed. _Tonight is going to change things_, she thought to herself as the car drove off back towards Sunnydale.

It didn't take long for them to find their way back to his apartment. Buffy stood in the living room of the small apartment, looking around. She had been in the apartment many times in the past, but she had never stayed more than a couple of hours. The notion of being able to spend the night in his arms was something she knew she wanted. But, she was still nervous as ever. She felt like she was back in high school in Angel's apartment. Things where completely different from then, but the feeling remained the same. Giles stood in the kitchen with his back turned to her. He was fixing the both of them a late dinner. The clock on the wall read about 10:30. but Buffy hadn't eaten a thing all day and her stomach had been growling since they had gotten back into town. He finished cooking and turned to see her standing in the living room.

"Buffy?"

"Hmm?"

"You can sit down, sweetheart."

She nodded and forced a small before sitting down on the couch behind her, taking off her jacket and laying it beside her. Giles' jacket and shoes had been discarded at the door minutes before. He could feel her nervousness all the way from where he was standing. She had seemed so sure about things before, and now that she was actually in his apartment, things had changed. He had kind of expected for it to happen, but he pushed the thoughts away and walked into the living room handing her a bowl of soup. She smiled and looked back down at her food, before putting it down on the coffee table in front of her. She turned to face him, and he placed his bowl on the table beside hers before speaking.

"Something wrong?"

"No....I'm just....nervous."

He nodded. The truth was that he was pretty nervous too. He was going to try his best not to show her that thought. Buffy was a strong woman in many ways, but sometimes she was meek and shy. And at those times she usually needed someone who was strong to help her bring her true self back out into the open.

"Love, there is nothing to be nervous about....I won't do anything you don't want..."

She looked up at him as he spoke, her eyes realizing that he had seen right through her worries as always. Giles somehow always knew what she was thinking, even when she didn't know it herself. She sighed and nodded, but her face still looked troubled. Maybe this was all going to fast for them. If something did happen between them, he didn't want her to regret it the next day. It would hurt him more than he could bare to admit. He reached a hand out to her, playing in her hair. She looked up and tried to smile.

"I don't know Giles. I mean. I want this, I really do. I'm just afraid it would change...everything."

"It will change everything, Buffy. Intimacy between two people usually does change things."

"What if it....makes things bad between us..."

"Buffy...."

Her eyes looked down. That was what had been bothering her. The spirit guide had said to risk the pain, but what if that meant to give in to love and lose him all at the same time? She had just found his love, and she didn't want to lose it if things didn't go as planned between them. A tear slipped down her cheek, and she wiped it away. He placed a hand on her face, forcing her to look up at him.

"Sweetheart, nothing would change how I feel about you. You're my everything, Buffy. You have been since you walked into my life five years ago. And I will sound like a broken record when I say this, but I am not going to leave you. Please stop crying now..."

She was touched by every word that came from his lips. Buffy made her decision, and nodded at him. She would do just as the Spirit Guide had told her. Don't reject the love. Risk the pain. She leaned up and her lips touched his, realizing she had to allow him to love her. He kissed her in return, pulling her body as close to him as he could as he did. Her arms found there way back around his neck, her body arching against him to get as close as she could. He knew she was as close as she could be, yet he wanted her closer. There was only one thing standing in their way, and it was the clothing covering both of their bodies. He broke the kiss, his breathing shallow and rough as the both regained themselves.

"Giles?"

"Buffy, eat...And then we will finish what we started..."

She wanted to protest, but her stomach was having other plans. They both ate in silence, not sure of what was to come once the where finished. Buffy placed her bowl on the table about two minutes before Giles, turning to him and smiling. He knew she was hungry, which was one of the reasons why he stopped himself from ripping her clothes off. When he had finished, he stood up and picked her bowl up and headed back to the kitchen. Buffy watched him, the butterflies in her stomach building with each passing second. After he placed the bowls in the sink, he walked back into the living room, standing a few feet away from the couch. She stood up, trying not to show him how nervous she felt. She reached for his hand, which he let her take. He looked up the stairs he was standing beside, knowing that his bedroom was up there. He let his eyes wonder back to her, placing his free hand on her cheek.

"Are you ready?"

She nodded, and turned to walk up the stairs with him trailing close behind her. They reached his bed room and she stopped, turning around as she heard him closing the door behind them. It was just the two of them now. No little sister down the hall. No one could keep them from being together, and it was the most freeing feeling in the world. Buffy sat down on the bed beside her, pulling her boots off her feet as she did so and letting them fall to the floor. He joined her a few seconds later. They stared at each other for a few minutes as he reached over to pull her hair loose from the ponytail it had been in. Her hair feel in waves down her shoulders, and he couldn't help but smile at her. She inched closer to him, her hand moving down his chest to the edge of his shirt. He stopped her, pulling her beside him and letting their lips meet. She figured he wanted to undress her first, so she let go of his shirt and kissed him back, letting her tongue slip between his lips. His hands wandered to the hem of her shirt as they kissed, pulling it up slightly to feel the skin beneath.

She was soft, and his fingers trailed up her back, rubbing it as he pushed her closer to him. He could feel his body's temperature rising at the mere touch of her bare skin. He pulled away from her lips to removed the shirt. He threw it onto the ground, let his eyes wonder over what was underneath. He had seen it the night before, but in the dark of his bedroom she looked different. She looked like an angel...and he felt lucky to even be allowed to be in her presence. His hands traveled their way up to the clasp of her bra, removing the contraption that was keeping his eyes away from her breasts.

The piece of clothing fell to the floor just like before, as his eyes wondered over her body once again, adding one of his favorite parts of a woman's body – the breasts. She wasn't nervous as his mouth moved to her collar bone. Her scent was intoxicating to him, and he couldn't help himself. She had seen the hunger in his eyes. He liked what he saw, and that gave her a reason to relax. She laid back against the sheets of the bed, pulling him down on top of her. She arched her back, letting a small moan escape from her lips as his lips traveled over her torso, massaging every part of her. She felt like her whole body was on fire as his lips trailed down to her stomach, inches away from her pants. It was pure bliss to feel his lips on her skin, and she never wanted it to end. Though he stopped when he reached the top of her pants, looking up at her. He made his way back to her lips, kissing her with more fire than she had ever felt from him. The kiss broke and their eyes met once again.

His shirt was the next to go, and she let her eyes wonder over his torso just as he done her. His chest was mostly covered in hair, something she had never really had in a lover. But he was lean, and slightly muscular which surprised her. She let her eyes move back to his face as their lips met. She trailed her kisses down his torso as well, tasting every inch of it. She felt his skin against hers, and the passion between them reached another level of feeling. Nothing had felt more incredible in all her life. The level of intimacy was close to exploding, and they had just started. When she was done, and her lips had moved back to his, his hands moved to her pants unbuttoning them and pulling them down around her knees. She kicked them the rest of the way off. His pants where the next to go, and eventually their underwear had joined all their other clothing on the floor. Nothing stood between them now. Both of them laid naked against each other, their bodies the only thing keeping them warm in the drafty room.

Giles looked down at her, his hands playing in her hair. He wanted her more than anything in the world. He had hoped he had proved to her how much she meant to him. She kissed his cheek, and led a trail of kisses and bites down his neck. They both would have love-bites covering most of their bodies in the morning, but neither cared. She moved for his neck to look up at his eyes once again, sharing the hunger she had for him in equal measures. His hands moved to her hips, shifting her parallel beneath him. She was tiny, and his body covered her easily. He leaned down, and whispered softly into her ear.

"Ready, Love?"

She nodded, and smiled at him, her hands moved to his short, graying hair. This was the moment they would both remember. In a matter of moments it had happened, and both their bodies had been intertwined. The few moments they made love to each other was something of miracles that she never wanted to forget. Their bodies moved together, matching each other with every second that passed. The climax of their passions only took a few moments to happen, but it filled her body with bliss and happiness. When they had finished, they laid against each other, their breathing shallow and ragged with their bodies covered in moist sweat. Buffy had never felt the connection she had felt with him during their passions before. It was new and exciting, and something she hoped would never end. Even Angel had not been able to make her feel the way Giles had. She kissed him, putting all her feelings into that one kiss. It was just a soft peck on the lips but one of the most intimate kisses he had received from her. When she pulled away, she cuddled into his chest, his arms wrapping around her. He leaned down and whispered into her ear, making her body tremble at his words.

"I love you, Buffy Summers."

"I love you too, Rupert Giles."

She was in heaven as his voice rang in her ears. Everything and nothing had changed all at once between them. The pair made love two more times that night, and fell asleep under his covers at about two a.m. from pure exhaustion.

Buffy was the first to awake when the morning light hit her eyes. She groaned as her eyes opened, moving a hand to her face. She rolled over from her position and cuddled into Giles, keeping her eyes away from the evil sun that had disturbed her beauty sleep. Her movement also awoke Giles, and he chuckled to find her huddled into his chest. His hand played with a few strands of her long blonde hair.

"What's wrong, Love?"

"Too early for sun in my eyes..."

"Maybe we should have gone to bed earlier...but someone had other ideas.."

She shoved him after he had spoken, cutting him off. He chuckled and leaned down, kissing her. Buffy melted into the kiss, her body pressing against his. He pulled away and she grinned, enjoying every second the two spent in each others arms. She finally spoke, a small smirk forming on her face.

"And you know you wanted it too..."

"Of course....only an idiot would deny you."

She blushed at his words, feeling his lips meet hers once again. Heaven couldn't be more closer than the feeling they felt about each other. The kiss ended a few seconds later and she sighed, before speaking to him once again. She had to tell him what was on her mind. He had to know what she was feeling at that very moment.

"Giles, I have to tell you something..."

"Hmm?"

"Last night...was the most amazing night of my life. The connection between us....i-it was like nothing I had ever felt before...deeper than any love that I've ever known. I never want that to end..."

"Neither do I, Love."

"Did you feel it too?"

"Of course I did...Buffy, I have felt it from the day we confessed our love to each other. It just became deeper last night."

He smiled down at her with every word he spoke. He loved her. God knew he loved her more than anyone else he had ever loved. He didn't know what was different about her that had his heart locked away in a cage that even he couldn't take away from her. She nodded and smiled, before sitting up and sliding out of the bed to her clothes on the floor. She hadn't realized what a mess they had made with each other's clothes the night before. He slid over to the edge of the bed, grabbing her hand. She turned around and looked back at him.

"Are you leaving?"

"Yeah...Dawn and the others will begin to wonder what is going on if I don't go home."

He released her hand and let her gather her clothing together and get dressed. He got out of the bed and put his clothes back on as well, cursing to himself for forgetting that they had to go back to her house. He had completely forgotten about the others in their time together. He sat down on the bed when he was finished, watching her mess with her hair in the bedroom mirror. He walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed her cheek as he spoke, hoping she would believe the words that oozed from his lips.

"You look fine, Love..."

She turned around, facing him as she moved her hands from her hair. She placed a hand on his face, stroking it softly. Giles kissed her forehead and pulled away, before walking off towards the door.

"We should probably leave now.."

She nodded and followed him down the steps, grabbing her coat when she reached the bottom of the stairs. She met him at the door, feeling his hand move to her back as they walked out the door on their way back to the house. Buffy didn't know what she was going to tell everyone. Would she tell them that she spent the night with Giles? Would she tell them they...had had sex? She had no idea what was going to happen once she got home, but she knew she couldn't lie to Willow. She could to Dawn, but not to Willow. They reached Giles' car a few moments later, and got in. Everything had changed for Buffy and Giles, but it was for the better in more ways than one.


	9. Chapter 9: Kidnapping the Enemy's Lover

**Chapter 9: Kidnapping The Enemy's Lover**

Buffy walked through her front door five minutes later, seeing Dawn, Willow and Tara sitting around the TV watching an old romance movie. She stepped aside to let Giles in, blushing as she felt him brush up against her body. She closed the door, and shook the feeling off, turning to see Dawn running straight for her.

"Whoa...what's with the major hugs?"

"We were getting worried...You didn't call last night to let me know you where okay."

"I'm sorry, Dawn I was a little...occupied."

Her eyes had shifted to Giles at the last word and turned back to her sister who was huddled into her chest hugging her so tight she thought she might explode. She had been pretty forgetful to not at least call Dawn. It wasn't a good thing to do after what had just happened to their mom. She hugged Dawn in return, before pulling away from her. Dawn smiled up at Buffy as she spoke, her mood changing from worry to happiness in a split second.

"Its okay....Are you guys just now coming back to town?"

"Yes."

Giles spoke to her, knowing that Buffy wanted to keep what had happened between the pair of them a secret from Dawn for as long as they could. It was probably for the best, as it would be hard for Buffy to explain to her fourteen year old sister what had happened. Dawn was too young and innocent, and Buffy would shield her from that kind of talk for as long as she could. Not that she didn't know that Dawn knew about sex, she just didn't want to have to go into a deep discussion with her baby sister about it. Giles walked over beside Buffy, kissing her cheek softly before speaking.

"I need to go now, Love."

"You going to the Magic Box?"

"Yes...I'll call you tonight."

She smiled and nodded before waving goodbye to everyone else and making his way out the front door. Buffy watched him leave, and felt like a piece of her heart had went with him. She turned back to see Dawn, Willow and Tara staring at her. She blushed and turned around, heading to the kitchen with out another word. Dawn tried to follow her but Willow told her to stay with Tara. Willow knew something had happened that Buffy wasn't going to say in front of Dawn. She headed to the kitchen behind Buffy, who was pulling out a box of cereal from the cabinet above her.

"Buffy? You need to talk?"

Buffy turned to see Willow standing behind the counter in the center of the room, staring at her. She sighed and placed the box of cereal down beside her, crossing her arms and looking towards the ground. She was trying to think of how to tell Willow about what had happened.

"Um....Yeah. I just don't know how you are going to feel about what I have to tell you.'

"What happened? I mean...you and Giles seemed different....like you where hiding something....Buffy, please tell me what's going on..."

Buffy took a deep breath, knowing that she had to tell Willow exactly what had happened whether she anted to hear it or not. She knew it never worked out when she lied to her best friend, and she needed to tell someone what had happened the night before.

"Giles and I....didn't just get back from the desert. I..spent the night at his apartment. Will, we...made love...and it was the most wonderful and exciting experience of my life. I just couldn't say anything in front of Dawn. I know you must feel incredibly strange and weirded out by what I just said but.."

"No, Buffy...I mean yeah, I'm a little weirded out, but if your happy about it, than so am I."

Buffy turned around and went back to her cereal, wondering if it had been such a good idea to tell Willow. Her friend had given her a look of disgust as she confessed what had happened. She was more freaked by it then what she admitting to Buffy. Willow walked around the counter and wrapped her arms around her best friend's shoulders, giving her a hug.

"Buff, don't worry about it. This relationship is new to you and to all of us...I think a little weirdness is allowed."

"I know. It's just...Will, he makes me incredibly happy. Happier than even when I was with Angel. There is just...a deeper connection between us...and the Spirit Guide told me not to reject love and risk the pain, so that is what I plan on doing..."

"Spirit Guide? Buffy, what are you talking about?'

"Oh, right. I didn't tell you. That was why Giles and I went the desert. It was a slayer ritual to help me...regain focus. I was afraid that if I kept being the Slayer, I would lose the ability to love. The guide, well...It was the First Slayer. She came to me and told me that I am full of love, but because I have so much love that I run from it. And then she told me that love would lead me to my gift...and that Life is my gift. It's all one jumbled mess that I really don't understand."

Buffy took a bite of her cereal after she finished speaking, looking up at Willow. Maybe Will would have some kind of idea as to what the spirit guide meant. She could see that her friends was already processing all of Buffy's words into her head.

"Well, Buff...that could really mean a number of things..."

"I know...It's just important that I figure it out, and soon.."

"You can do it...I know you can."

"Thanks, Will."

Willow moved away from her friend and walked back over to the doorway, turning her head over her shoulder to look back at her friend. Willow spoke to Buffy, a smile forming on the red head's face.

"I think Tara and I are going to head back to the school. We will see you later?'

"Of course, Will. Thanks again for watching Dawn for me."

"No problem..."

Buffy watched her friend walk out of the door way, hearing the door open and close behind them. She sighed, looking down at her cereal. She didn't know what was in store for her, or what the Spirit Guide had meant about Life being her Gift, but she was sure it had something to do with her defeating Glory. It just had to be something that important or she would not have been told it. She finished her cereal and placed the bowl in the sink, her thoughts flowing back to the night before and to Giles. Somehow, she knew that he was involved in what the spirit guide had told her. She didn't know how or why but she knew he was a part of it, just as he was a big part of her life now. She turned to see Dawn standing behind her, tilting her head.

"You okay, Buffy?"

"Yeah....just tired. I'm gonna go and take a nap, okay?'

"Oh...Okay."

Buffy smiled at her little sister before exiting the room, making her way back up the stairs to her bedroom. She had a lot of thinking to do, and she couldn't do it with her baby sister watching her every move.

Glory, the hell-goddess trapped in a man's body, had been hatching a plan to steal the key from the Slayer. She told her little minions to watch the Slayer with her people, and to report back to her with whom they thought the Slayer considered "most precious" to her. Glory would then use this person for information about the key. It had been a brilliant plan. She knew that the key was in a "flesh wrapper" as she had put it. And that the key would also be one of the Slayer's people. She just had no idea who it could be. So, the plan to torture a loved one of Buffy's for information had been hatched. She sat in her apartment, her golden hair tightly curled and dressed in a red skin tight dress and high heels, with her scabby and crusted minions bowing at her feet.

"What do you got, worms?"

"Your Most Magnificent One, we know who the slayer considers "most precious" to her."

"Well, spill it you little ingrates. I really don't have all day...or all year for that matter."

The scabby demons looked at each other, wondering if they should really tell her what they had saw, and if their God would believe them. They had seen the Slayer and her Watcher in his apartment the night before, kissing and caressing each other. It had been easy to catch her with the one that she cared for the most. It was almost too easy. Jinx, the demon Glory depended on the most, was the first to speak.

"Your beautifulness, I believe that the Slayer has grown an attachment to her Watcher."

Glory sat up, peaking with interest at the statement. Sure, any one with eyes could see that they cared for each other. But, there was something different about the way Jinx spoke about this "attachment". It was in a tone that usually meant that their was a deeper meaning to the word he had used. Her interest had been peaked and she sat up, looking down at Jinx before speaking.

"What do you mean, Jinx?"

"We saw the Slayer and her Watcher being...intimate with each other..."

"You mean like, sex and stuff right?"  
"Yes, your great marvelousness."

Glory cackled, her head shoot back and her legs kicking in laughter. It was too easy. The slayer had given in to passion and allowed Glory to find out what her deepest weakness was. It was too easy and too hilarious all at one time. When she had finally been able to stop laughing and regain her composure, she spoke. She wasn't necessarily speaking to her minions, but speaking allowed to herself. It was a habit she had that she couldn't quite break away from.

"Well now....I didn't expect that little twist of events. The Slayer and the Watcher? It's kind of poetic if you think about it."

Glory stood up and the minions that had been bowing at her feet scrambled up to get out of her way. She turned back to them as they stood up, her eyes narrowing as wicked smile formed on her face. She spoke her orders to them, her voice and face growing more and more excited as time passed.

"He's the one I want, fellas. I'll make him bleed until I get the answers I need. Bring him to me. And make sure the Slayer or her posse see you."

They all muttered and bowed before shuffling out of the room in pursuit of Giles.

Giles had been at the Magic Box for a little over five hours, and the day was beginning to wind down. Anya was busy over at the cash register, and Giles set at the round table, his back to the door that led to the area he used for Buffy's training, and the door that led to the back alley. His eyes scanned over the book he had been staring at for the last four hours. It was a book he had read over a thousand times, but he still read it again. There had to be something about Glory that he was missing. She had to have some weakness. Something had to be able to defeat her and get Dawn away from her. Giles looked up to see Xander, Willow, Tara and Dawn walking through the front door. But no Buffy. He hadn't had time to call her and check on her. He was getting worried. Dawn moved over to were he was sitting, wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug. He grinned and patted her hands before watching her sit down beside him.

"What you doing?"

"Reading.....Stalling, really. I can't...find anything I haven't read before."

He closed the book and pushed it towards the center of the table in frustration. Dawn watched him, her eyes shifting from him to the book. She had an idea of what he had been looking at, but she didn't want to talk about it. The whole Glory subject was not something Dawn liked to talk about. She turned back to him, speaking to him with her voice barely above a whisper.

"You okay?"

"Yes, Dawn...I'm fine. Where is Buffy?"

"Oh yeah...I was supposed to tell you. She's not feeling well and she wanted to stay at the house for a little bit longer. She said she would call you in a little while."

"Is she all right?"

"Yeah. I think she's just really tired. She went up to her room to try and sleep after you left this morning and she couldn't. I kept hearing her tossing and turning..."

Her words troubled him. Something was bothering Buffy. Was she bothered by what had happened the night before between them, or was it something to do with the Spirit Guide? It had always bothered him whenever Buffy was in pain, but he found himself needing to check on her himself. He stood up and looked down at Dawn, before speaking to her.

"I am going to go call her and see if she is all right..."

"Okay...You do that. I'm sure it'd make her happy."

Dawn smiled up at him and he nodded, saying hello to Willow and the others as he passed them on the way to his little office behind the counter, and the phone. He dialed her number, hoping that she would pick up. His stomach grumbled with nervousness with each second that passed. It only took a few seconds for the receiver to make the clicking noise that told him someone had answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Buffy? Are you all right? Dawn told me you weren't feeling well."

"I'm fine....I just couldn't sleep and wanted to rest before I came to the shop."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Giles. I'm fine. I promise. I will be there in a little while, okay?"

"All right. If you still don't feel well than don't push yourself..."

"Giles. I will be there. I promise."

"Okay....I love you."

"I love you too. Give the others my love as well."

"I will. Buffy – I..."

Giles couldn't finish his sentence before the door behind him swung open and a group of unfamiliar demons charged into the room. He dropped the receiver and fell to the ground with one of the demons on top of him to hold him down. The others had begun to attack the rest of the gang. Giles struggled but the creature had his hands pinned behind his back. The next thing he knew he felt a sharp pain to the back of his head, and the last thing he heard was Buffy's voice in his ear screaming his name and asking if he was okay.


	10. Chapter 10: Soulmates

**Chapter 10: Soul Mates**

It only taken Buffy fifteen minutes to reach the Magic Box, her breathing shallow and rough as she kicked the door in. She knew something had happened. Something was horribly wrong. The whole shop looked like a huge battle scene. She walked in, her face feeling with horror as she looked to see Willow and Tara brushing themselves off in one corner. Dawn was hiding upstairs in the restricted section, but quickly climbed down as soon as she saw Buffy. Xander had moved to Anya, who was holding her arm trying to keep the blood from dripping onto the floor. Buffy felt Dawn's arms wrap around her as she huddled into her chest. Buffy pulled her away and spoke to Dawn, her voice shaking.

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"Buffy, I'm fine...They weren't after me...They were after Giles."

"Where is he, Dawn?"

She spoke, her voice becoming deeper and raged as she shook her sister. Dawn pulled away and kept crying, running to Tara and Willow. Willow walked over to Buffy, as Buffy frantically looked around the shop. He wasn't anywhere to be seen. Where was he? Where was Giles? She could feel a few tears falling down her face as she looked up at Willow, her eyes pleading with her friend for her to tell her what had happened.

"Buffy.....they took him. The demons...We couldn't stop-"

"Who were they? Does anyone know?"

"They were Glory's demons..."

Tara spoke, holding Dawn in the corner. Buffy's face turned into a face of anger. She turned and kicked the bookshelf she was standing beside, watching it fall to the ground behind her. Her anger boiled inside of her. Dawn and Tara moved from where they were standing beside Willow with Xander and Anya following close behind them. She took a deep breath, moving her hands to her head as the stress began to build inside of her. She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream, she wanted to kill everything in sight. So many emotions ran through her head, and she almost hadn't heard Xander speak.

"Buffy, it will be okay. We will find him. I promise. But you have to calm down."

After Xander spoke to her, he stepped forward placing a hand on her shoulder. It was all her fault. Giles had been taken because of her. She knew it. Somehow Glory had figured out one of her deepest weaknesses. And it would only be a matter of time before she discovered about Dawn. She felt her anger dropping down into a level of depression as she fell to the floor, crumpled and crying. Dawn ran to her sister, hugging her. Buffy's voice finally resurfaced after a few minutes.

"I can't lose him, Dawn....not now. Not after Mom.."

"Buffy, we will find him. We just need to find where Glory lives."

Buffy pulled away from her sister, nodding slowly with the tears still falling down her face. She knew Dawn was right. She couldn't let herself get too overcome by worry now. She needed to put on a brave face, and find him. If she did nothing but cry, he really could be killed before she could get to him. Buffy couldn't live with herself if he was to die. She was already blaming herself on the inside. If she had been there, instead of at home in the bed with a headache and sleepiness bothering her, Giles would be okay and not at the mercy of a hell goddess. She took a deep breath before allowing herself to speak once again. She had a plan, and she didn't have a lot of time to enact it.

"Okay...I need you all to search for those little...demons. Find them, and get the location of Glory's house. I know about where she lives, I just don't know exactly. Dawn, I want you to go home.."

"Buffy – I"

"Just go back to the house and I will be there soon. Tara could you - "

"Go with her? Yeah."

"Thanks. Will, if you and Xander and Anya can't find any of those little demons, use one of those spells I know you know."

"Okay...What are you going to do?"

"Going to go and get some muscle."

She turned and made her way out the door, not letting her friends give her a second word in. If they knew who she was talking about, they would have objected to it. But, Buffy knew she needed his help. She would go and see Spike....and pray that he would want to help her.

It didn't take Buffy long to find the crypt that Spike had made into his home. She opened the door, seeing him pouring out a glass of blood into a cup. She shook her head and he put the glass down, walking over to her and closing the door she had left standing open. He walked back over to his counter where he had left the blood, drinking a sip before turning to her, his eyes narrowing.

"What do you want? Why aren't you out with Nancy-boy snogging all over the place?"

"So, I take it you heard about me and - "

"Yeah...I heard. Or I might have saw it...Doesn't matter though, does it? I see where your tastes now lie."

"Spike...I really didn't come here to talk to you about my personal life. He is in trouble...Glory's little scabby minions took him."

She stopped talking as her lips began to quiver again, turning her back to him. She couldn't cry again. And she defiantly couldn't cry in front of Spike the vampire that had been practically stalking her for a long time now. She sighed, before turning back around to face him. She had to be strong, and she wasn't going to put up with Spike's crap any more. She sat down on the stone grate over a coffin behind her, her eyes looking up at him.

"What do you mean took him?"

"They broke into the shop, and took him. From what the gang said, there was 8 or 9 of them. The other's couldn't stop them, and because I wasn't there, he's gone... Spike, I need to find him. I can't do it alone...and I want your help. There isn't anyone else to ask. "

"Well, we can't have the watcher dying on you now, can we?...Not after your mom and all."

"Thanks, Spike..."

"I'm not doing it for him. Right now I would love to see Glory's tear him apart"

"Right..."

She rolled her eyes and stood up, trying to turn her back to Spike. But, he caught her by the arm, forcing her to swing back around and look at him. She tried to pull free from his grip, not liking the look that had suddenly emerged from his eyes.

"Spike, I don't have time - "

"I'm just going to say this once...If he hurts you....I'll still be here."

"And if anyone hurts anyone it will be me hurting him, as always. So, lets move on from this touchy feely moment and get back to the shop. "

Buffy pulled her arm away from him, and turned her back to him, knowing he would follow her out the door as he always did. She knew Spike had only meant to be comforting, but Buffy knew his little fantasy about them being together would never happen. She led the way back to the shop, hoping that the others would have found Glory.

Giles had awoken from the head wound to find that he was tied to a chair in what looked like a lavish apartment. His head ached from the pain, and his already bad vision was beginning to take affect on him. He didn't see anyone at first, and thought that he had just had a horrible dream or a massive hangover. But, Glory soon appeared before him with her wild blonde hair sticking out in places. She wore a red dress, an outfit that was becoming a trademark to her. She stood in front of him, her arms crossed with a smirk forming on her face.

"Oh look, fellas. Lover boy is awake..."

She took a step forward, grinning down at him. He couldn't make much out, and his head throbbed, making his vision blurry. She shook her head as she studied the back of his head, finding a bruise and a few spots of blood. She hadn't wanted them to do this much damage, but that just meant that the torture would be easier for her to get information out of him.

"That looks like it hurts. I'm sorry the boys had to rough you up, but I have a few questions I need answering and you don't seem like the type who is willing to help a girl out...at least not anyone who isn't Buffy."

He groaned as Glory finished speaking, feeling her standing beside him. He felt Glory grab his head, and pull it back, causing more pain to the back of his wound. Buffy. He could remember her cries through the phone. Was she safe? Had Glory hurt her as well? His mind was filled with confusion as Glory spoke, trailing her free hand up his shirt.

"Now, Mr. Watcher, you are going to tell me what I want to know, or you're going to have a lot more wounds over your delicate little body. Does that sound like a plan?"

She let go of him and he felt his head fall, the whole room spinning. Glory walked over to stand in front of him, pulling his face up by his chin. She spoke a few moments later, the scary grin still formed on her face. Glory wasn't going to give up until she found the Key, and Giles would take all the abuse in the world to protect Dawn from her. He would die for both of the Summers' girls before he gave in to the psychotic hell god's demands, no matter how much torture Glory had inflicted on him.

"Now, I'm only going to ask this once....which one of Buffy's little Slayerettes is the Key?"

"You're insane if you think I would tell you.."

The smile that had been formed on her pale face had removed itself, and she became angry. She grabbed a metal crowbar and placed it near his right knee cap, looking down at him it the same crazy grin on her face.

"Are you sure about that? Because I think you'd like to keep your kneecaps in place. I could be wrong though.."

"I won't tell you..."

"You'd rather have your kneecaps broken than tell me what I want? Is she that important to you?"

"I'd die--for her."

"Well, love does do crazy things to people."

Glory shrugged her shoulders, taking a deep breath before she raised the metal crowbar and slammed it down onto his knee. He screamed, feeling it break under the strike from the hell goddess. The pain surged through his body, and threatened to knock him unconscious. He knew he couldn't give in though. No matter how much she hurt him, he would not tell Glory who the Key was.

"Now, I bet that stings just a little....I could do the other one to make it match, but I really don't want to. It looks like you've had enough..."

She spoke as she shifted to the other side of him, placing the crowbar on the other kneecap. She leaned down and whispered into his ear as she spoke, her hand closing around his left arm, causing more pain to him.

"You know, I hate doing this....I can make the pain stop. All I want is for you to tell me who the Key is, and all of it will end."

"Never....You disgust me, Glory....I will never help you."

His voice was shallow after every word that spoke. She squeezed down on the arm, feeling the bones cracking under her fingers. He didn't let her see how much pain he was in, and kept his mouth shut. The pain had increased with every breath that he took, and hiding it from his enemy. She moved back away from him, standing in front once again.

"You know, I actually believe you. No matter how much I do to you, you're not going to tell me what I want. That's the thing about you watchers. Loyal to their slayers till the bitter end."

She flicked a piece of her blonde hair from her face as she turned around, looking back at her minions and whispering to them in a voice that Giles couldn't quite make out everything that she was saying. Besides the fact that his head was aching so bad the only thing he could hear was his heart in his head, pumping faster and faster. He knew he had to try and make an escape now while she had her back turned. His arm had slid out from the ropes after she had broken it. His other arm had also slid out of the ropes shortly after. He moved to untie the ropes from his feet, hoping he would remain unnoticed. After he was free, he lifted the chair behind him and crashed it against Glory's head, watching her stumble for a second.

He turned and hobbled towards the door, his right knee protesting the movement of his leg. He crashed through the door, her minions following close behind him. He pushed a few of them away, making his way to the elevator and luckily the door was opened. He slumped to the floor as the door closed, knowing that they would be following after him very shortly. He had to get out of their. He had to find his way back to the others, his way back to Buffy.

And just as the elevator reached the bottom floor, it opened to emerge the blonde-haired beauty that was his Slayer. Her eyes lowered to him, as she shuffled to his side.

"Giles?"

"Buffy.....is that you?"

He felt her arms wrapping around him, her lips pressing against his forehead. He felt safe once again. It was strange for a man to feel safe from danger in his woman's arms, but Buffy was more than just a normal woman. She spoke to him, her voice soft and shaking with every word.

"Sshh now. Its over. We are going to get you out of here."

She helped him up off the floor, letting him lean onto her shoulder. She was glad to see he was still alive, even if he had been through hell the last few hours. All of the wounds and injuries that he had received helped to fuel her rage against the hell goddess. Spike and Xander stood by the door, bickering to each other. They both fell quiet as she approached with Giles.

"Guys....get him out of here. I'm gonna go and take care of Glory."

"Buffy....that's..."

"Dangerous, I know..just please do what I ask, Xander. I'll go show Glory she's gonna have to learn not to mess with the people I love...It just makes me angry."

"Buffy...I-"

"Sssh, Giles. It's okay. I'll be okay. You'll be okay. Everyone is gonna be okay. Please, don't worry."

"You sure you don't want any help, Love?"

"Spike....this is my fight. I'll handle it. Just do what I ask."

Buffy turned, walked towards the stairs, making her way up to the apartment and to Glory. Giles wanted to stop her. He was afraid she was walking towards her doom. But, he knew he couldn't be much help to her. He let Xander and Spike lead him out of the room before passing out as they carried him down the hill. Xander and Spike reached the bottom of the hill of leading to the condo, where Willow was waiting for them. Xander turned to Spike, his eyes filled with concern.

"Go after her, Spike....She's not thinking straight."

"Right...just get him to a hospital. Buffy will have all our heads if he isn't put back together again."

Spike made his way back up the hill, as Xander and Willow made their way to his car, praying that Buffy would be okay.


	11. Chapter 11: Hero

**Chapter 11: Hero**

Buffy rushed up the stairs of the condo Glory owned, her pace quickening with every step that she took. Her heart was beating fast as she pushed a minion down the stairs behind her. She kicked another minion into the wall behind her, and threw a next one into the door that lead into Glory's apartment. The blonde hell-goddess was standing near the entrance, her arms crossed as Buffy stood in the doorway, her eyes narrowing with anger.

"So, little miss Buffy came to her old watcher's rescue. How sweet."

"If you think that's sweet, you're going to really enjoy what I'm gonna do to you."

"Oh, come now Buffy! Can't we all be friends? I was just trying to find my way back home. You understand, right?"

"No, I don't....I don't understand why you would be stupid enough to hurt him and not expect me to kick your ass."

"Wow, you really are in love with him. Only people in love would be stupid enough to challenge me."

"My love gives me power....It's something you could never understand."

Buffy walked closer to Glory, her eyes still filled with rage. She wasn't going to let Glory get away with what she had done to Giles. She had just lost her mother and Glory had almost killed the man she was falling in love with. Giles meant more to her than she had even realized. He was her protection, her shield from the evils of the outside world. He was just as important to her as Dawn was, and that was what made Buffy angry.

"So, are we gonna fight, or just talk each other to death?"

Buffy swung first after she spoke, her hand connecting with her cheek and forcing the hell goddess to the ground. Buffy kicked her in the side, but feel herself when Glory pulled her feet out from under her. Buffy kicked her once again with her black boots, before crawling over away from her, and standing back up. Glory was already on her feet, and punched Buffy in her face. Buffy flew back against the wall, her head banging against it. She got up as quickly as she could, grabbing a hold of Glory's left arm and pulling it. Glory screamed and punched Buffy with her free arm, causing the blonde slayer to fall to the ground. Glory sat on top of Buffy, her hands forming around her neck. Buffy struggled to get free, letting out cries of pain every couple of seconds.

"What is he to you, Buffy? Why would you risk your life to save a wrinkly old man?"

Buffy reached up and pulled Glory's hands off of her, and pushed her up against the wall beside her. Buffy rolled out of the way and stood up, taking her fighting stance. Glory looked up at Buffy, blood trickling down her head from a wound.

"He is my everything.....my soul mate.....my hero. You could never understand that."

"Soul mate? That's a strong word, Buffy. I mean, after all you two just started fucking. Doesn't seem like that word fits, really."

She cackled as her words echoed from her lips. Buffy's anger grew again and she charged at Glory, picking her up by her hair, and throwing her across the room. Buffy felt empowered. She had only felt this way a few times before. But the feeling would not last very long. Glory was quick to her feet and punched Buffy once again on her right cheek before Buffy could guard herself, leaving a cut from the ring on her finger. Buffy fell to the ground, her face pressing against the carpet. Glory pushed her high heeled shoe down into Buffy's back, hearing her scream with pain. Glory had turned the tables.

"He must mean something special to you to risk your life like this to try and kill me."

Buffy struggled under her heel, her back aching with every movement. She didn't know how much longer she could fight. Glory was ten times stronger than she was. How would she ever be able to kill her? She realized now how reckless it had been to attack Glory without any back up Glory pulled her up by her hair, before throwing her back down to the floor once again. Buffy struggled to get up, her right arm falling limp. She knew it was sprained or something. Buffy began to fear for her life for the first time. That was until Spike showed up in the doorway.

"Hey! Get off of her, you skanky two bit whore."

"Wow, Buffy you do get around. A watcher and a vampire? Is one not enough?"

Glory kicked Buffy in the side once again, before charging at Spike. While Spike and Glory continued to fight, Buffy finally found her way to her feet. She could feel her arm beginning to swell, as well as her cheek. She knew they were both bruised, and her arm was probably sprained or something. She felt herself struggling to stand, but she watched Spike and Glory fighting. She rushed at the pair of them, grabbing Glory by the hem of her shirt, and throwing her against the back wall. Glory hit her head against the back of a picture frame, and fell unconscious to her feet.

"Is she dead?"

"No....we need to get out of here now before she wakes up."

"Buffy..are you-"

"I'm fine, Spike. Now lets get the hell out of here."

Buffy pushed past him and walked out the door, holding her arm in her other hand. It would heal in time. Probably not as fast as other things that healed, but it would. She wobbled her way down the stairs with Spike close on her tail. She had one thing on her mind, and that was getting to Giles.

When Buffy and Spike arrived at the hospital, Buffy found the gang already in the waiting room. She approached Xander first, who looked relieved that she was alright.

"Buff? What -"

"I'm fine, Xander. How is he?"

"They won't let us see him yet...we don't know much."

"Of course."

She nodded, holding her arm closer to her. It really hurt. More than any other break she had ever been forced to have. It wasn't even broken, but the pain was intense. She sat down beside Dawn, who looked at her sister worriedly.

"You okay, Buffy?"

"Yeah...I think my ego is bruised more than my body."

Buffy spoke to her sister, watching her nod. They had all known that it was dangerous, but Buffy had went in anyway. If it hadn't been for Spike coming in, she may have been dead. She knew it had been for a noble cause, but most of the time those things were never very safe. Buffy watched as her friends turned to see the doctor approaching. She stood up, still holding her arm close to her as they all cleared a path for her.

"Miss Summers?"

"How do you- "  
"It's on his next-of-kin form for the hospital. He's been in here a couple of times...."

"Right.....How is he?"

"In pain, and still asleep. I think the pain is what's keeping him in his current coma-like state...his knee and arm are both broken, and we are going to need to operate on the knee. We need you to fill out the consent form..."

"O-Of Course...He's going to be okay, right?"

"He should be. Just give it some time..."

The doctor handed Buffy the clipboard with some forms on them. She quickly signed the signature without really reading anything. She had been through this all too much to want to read any kind of hospital paper work. She placed the clipboard back into the doctors hands, before looking up at him and speak, the worry showing in her face.

"Can I see him now?"

"Yes...but only you for right now...he doesn't need a lot of visitors."

Buffy turned to look at the others, wondering if any of them had wanted to see him more. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Dawn standing beside her. She pushed Buffy forward, nodding at her to move on. Buffy returned the nod, hearing Dawn speak as she followed the doctor off towards Giles' room.

"Give him my love, okay?"

Buffy followed the doctor only a few feet till she was ushered into Giles' room. She felt her heart jump into her throat as she slowly walked closer and closer towards him. He looked to be sleeping, and she would let him sleep as long as he needed to feel better. She let her eyes roam over the many cuts and bruises that now covered his body, and she couldn't help but cry. She felt her hand move to her mouth as she cried, knowing deep down inside that everything was all her fault. Glory had messed with him because of her. She felt herself fall into the chair beside his bed on his right side feeling her hand move to his hand, clasping her fingers around it. She moved the hand to her lips kissing it. She would stay by his side as long as she could, and she knew he would do the same for her. She sat back in the chair, trying her best to get comfortable. She had a feeling she would be with him for a while.

Buffy stayed by his side for three days, only leaving when the gang insisted that she go home and rest. She was slowly giving up hope that he would ever open his eyes again. She sat by his bed once again on a gloomy Saturday morning awaking to the sound of raindrops pounding on the window outside. She got up and move to his bed, holding her arms that was now placed in a sling. It was almost fully recovered but still ached her quite a bit. Her cheek was still pretty bruised as well, but it was fading. She looked for some small sign that he was waking up. Anything that would help her feel better. But, he still slept, lifeless as before. She felt a tear fall down her face as she fell back into the chair behind her, putting her head in her lap as she cried.

From wherever Giles had been, he returned to his body as soon as he heard the crying beside his bed. His hand twitched, a simple movement that didn't catch Buffy's attention. His eyes opened only a few seconds later, adjusting to the bright lights of the hospital room after a few blinks. He still felt the pain from his injuries, but they had lessened. He also heard the cries of the young woman beside him, and turned his head to see her. Buffy. He reached out his right arm, which was one of the only things in his body that didn't hurt. He wanted her to stop crying. He couldn't bare it. His arm touched her knee, and saw her look up at him.

"Giles?"

She was shocked and surprised all at the time. She stood up, moving quickly over to him. She kissed his forehead, as he felt the tears from her face on his skin. He reached up, placing his hand on her back, pulling her down into a half-hug. She greatly accepted it, wrapping her arms loosely around him.

"I was worried you would never wake up."

"I'm sorry to worry you, Buffy..."

She moved from the hug, feeling his hand wiping away a few tears from her face. It was then that he noticed for the first time the big bruise on her cheek. A look of concern grew on his face as he also noticed that her right arm was in a sling.

"Buffy, are you - "

"I'm fine. Me and Glory...shared a few words with each other."

He understood immediately what she was trying to tell him. She and Glory had fought each other and Buffy had been injured. He imagined Glory had also taken quite a good beating. He felt a sinking feeling that all of this was his fault. Glory had some how found out about them, and had kidnapped him to get to Buffy. And her plan had worked pretty well. Buffy had grown angry and attacked without thinking things through. He pulled his hand from her cheek, sighing as he shook his head.

"You shouldn't have done that. She could have killed you."

"She almost killed you. I couldn't let her get away with that."

"Buffy – you should have."

"What?"

Her gray-green eyes moved down to him, a look of confusion and pain forming on her face. Was he really saying what she thought he was saying? She didn't understand. Did he not know how much he meant to her and how much she wanted to keep him safe from harm? After a few moments, Giles spoke almost coldly to her. It sent shivers down her spine.

"Buffy, I am nothing in the grand design of this universe. I'm just a teacher to the most powerful weapon ever created. If I had been killed – It wouldn't have mattered in the end because you would have carried on without me."

"I don't think I could have....Giles, I love you. I love you so much, and when I saw what she had done with you, I just – snapped."

"And I love you too, Buffy. And I always will. Just promise me you will think next time. It's all I ask."

"I will..."

He began to try and sit up, and Buffy helped him as she felt his body leaning against her and the pillow behind him. In the next second, she felt his lips on her forehead, smoothing away her hair with his hands. It was the most comforting feeling in the world, and she never wanted it to go away. She laid her head on his chest, closing her eyes as she listened to the sound of his heart. It comforted her to hear that heartbeat. And no matter what he said, she would risk her life over and over again to protect him. It was you did for someone you love. They cuddled for a few moments before Giles spoke again.

"Buffy regardless of how dangerous it was, I am thankful you came. You're my hero."

"And you are mine, Giles...forever and always."

He didn't believe he was much of a hero. After all, he had gotten his ass kicked and almost killed. But he knew what she was talking about. Giles hadn't given in to Glory's demands, no matter how much torture she had inflicted upon him. The pair of them had a long road ahead, and a hell goddess to vanquish. But, he would worry about that in the morning. For now, he would enjoy the comfort of Buffy's warm body against his. After all, he deserved a small piece of happiness for the sacrifice he was about to make. He just prayed Buffy would forgive him in the end.


	12. Chapter 12: Goodbye to You

**Chapter 12: Goodbye to You**

The next two months that went by was tough on both Buffy and Giles. Giles was slowly healing, and had finally started to be able to wobble around without much pain. Buffy, on the other hand, had not been feeling her best. Her wounds from the battle with Glory had long since healed. But, she had been feeling incredibly sick, and spent most of her mornings in the bathroom. She had begun to worry that something was wrong. She had never felt this sick for so long, and she didn't know what exactly to think about it. One fear remained constant in the back of her mind. She might be pregnant. Buffy knew that one day she would want to have kids and raise a family, but at the age of 21? It was too soon. Everything was going to fast. The death of her mom, her whirlwind romance with her watcher, and now she might have a family of her own to raise? And what would Giles think if it was true? Would he leave or would he stay?

All those thoughts had been running through her head for a while, and she didn't know what to think anymore. And all of those thoughts had come up again as she made a race to her bathroom across the hall from her bedroom. She sat by the toilet after she was finished vomiting, wrapping her arms around her legs and feeling the tears fall. She was sure something was going on. She was almost positive she was pregnant. Why else would she keep throwing her guts up without running a fever or anything like that? Buffy sighed, hitting her head back against the wall a few times. It was a few minutes before she realized that she was no longer alone.

"Buffy? You okay?"

Willow, her best friend in the whole world was standing in the door way with a look of concern growing on her face. Buffy sniffed and rubbed the tears from her eyes as she stood up, making her way back to her bed room. She didn't want to talk about it. She couldn't talk about what was bothering her, because if she did it would become real and she couldn't handle that just yet. Willow followed her though, as a good friend always would. The redhead sat down on the bed beside her, waiting for her to speak. She just wanted the problem to go away.

"I knocked but no one answered, so I came up here to see if you were okay...."

"I'm...I – I don't know, Will. I really don't know. "

"You have been feeling sick lately. I have been worried..."

"I'm not sick...I think it's something else.."

Will's face filled with confusion as her friend spoke. Buffy could see it in her eyes. How was Buffy going to tell her what she thought was wrong, when she couldn't even let herself think it? She sighed, putting her face in her hands. She had to tell Willow. Willow was one person she could never lie to, no matter how much she wanted too. Buffy dropped her hands and looked up at Willow, knowing that she couldn't keep things from her.

"Willow, I think I might...be pregnant."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes – and no. Maybe. I don't know. It would make a lot of sense if I was."

"Well, there is only one way to find out. Go and get a test, or several, and see."

Buffy sighed, but nodded to her friend. Willow was right. She would have to get a test and see if it was true. It would be the only way that she would know for sure. Pharmacies sold a million different kind of them, so it wouldn't be to hard. Willow spoke again after placing a small hand on Buffy's knee.

"Whatever it says, I'll still be here you know."

"I know, Will...I just don't know what Giles - "

"Buffy, don't even finish that sentence. Yes, you do know. He'll be British about it, but I know he will be happy."

"You think?"

"I know. Now, come on. The pharmacy isn't that far away. I'll go with you."

"Thanks, Will."

The pair left the house and spent a total of an hour walking to the store, finding a couple of tests, and walking back to Buffy's house. Buffy bought three different tests, just to be sure that she was getting the same results. She had never thought she would have this problem. She had always thought that her Slaying would never allow her to have children or get married or any of that. And now that this chance to have a child was thrusting into her lap, she didn't really know if she wanted to take it.

After she peed on all the little sticks, she sat them on the sink and waited. She let Willow back into the room, and the pair of them sat by the toilet, crouched by the door letting the minutes tick by. Buffy didn't want to look at them. She was too afraid of what she would find their. When the time came, she pushed Willow and nudged her to go and look. Willow nodded and stood up, walking over to the sink.

"Buffy, they are all – positive. Little red crosses. What does that mean?"

"It means what we thought it meant, Willow. I'm pregnant."

Buffy said the words coldly. She didn't mean for it to come out harsh, but it did. She stood up, and Willow rushed to her side. Buffy shook her head, as she felt her body beginning to collapse underneath her. How could this have happened? Giles and her had only spent one night together. One night that had been one of the best of her life. She didn't understand. She felt Willow sitting her down on the toilet, and crouching down beside her. Buffy had her head laying against her knees to keep her stomach settled.

"Buffy?"

"I don't know if I can do this, Will."

"Yes, you can. You're strong, and you're not alone. You have Dawn. You have the gang. You have Giles...and you have me."

Buffy let her eyes look up at her friend, who's face was smiling. Willow seemed confident that things were going to work out just fine. How could she know? How could any of them no. All she knew was that she was now in danger. Glory had been pretty silent since the last battle. And if she was to find out that the Slayer was now more vulnerable then ever, Buffy and the baby would have no chance. She shook her head, letting her head fall back into her lap, and letting the tears fall.

"What do I do now?"

"I think the first thing you do is go to Giles and tell him. And then the pair of you can decide what to do next."

Buffy looked up at Willow. A part of Buffy wanted to bury the whole thing and never speak of it. She wasn't thinking of ending the pregnancy in any means. She couldn't live with herself if she did that. But, she didn't know if she could tell Giles. She didn't know if she could find the words to speak it. She sighed, and nodded, standing up.

"I know you are right, Willow. It's just – not going to be easy."

"And that's why you have us."

"Just promise me, Will, that you won't tell anyone. Let me tell them."

"Of course, Buffy. I won't even tell Tara. It will be hard, but I can do that."

Buffy forced a simple smile to form over her face, hugging her friend. She was glad that she had someone with her when she discovered the truth. Buffy moved from her friend, and told her that she was going down to the Magic Box to look for Giles. Willow wanted to go with her, but Buffy said that she needed to go alone. She left the house after a few minutes, walking down the street towards the shop. Her life had changed forever that morning, and she still didn't know exactly how she felt about the whole thing.

Giles was not at the Magic Box though. He had spent the better part of his morning packing a bag. He had made up his mind all those weeks ago in the hospital room that he was doing more harm than good by being with Buffy. He had almost got her killed. And, he wasn't going to let that happen again. Giles loved Buffy more than anyone he had ever loved in his life, and it was that love for her that was driving him to make the decision to visit England for a while. He knew of a coven in Devon that had powerful magic. He would go to them and see if their was anything they knew about Glory. He had to help Buffy somehow, and this was the only way he could think of. All his books had dried up. There was nothing left to learn here in Sunnydale.

He sat in his living room, the plane ticket back to London sitting on his suitcase on the couch beside him. A glass of whiskey was in his hand, and he finished off the last drop. He placed the glass back on the table, and sat back against the couch, removing his glasses from his face. He leaned down, and placed his head in his hands, kicking the table in frustration. He didn't want to leave Buffy. He never had. He just didn't think that it was a good thing that they were together anymore. She was going to hurt herself eventually trying to save him, and he couldn't live with himself if that happened.

He turned as he heard the knock on the door. He didn't know who it was, but he didn't know if he should answer it either. He stood up, placing his glasses back on his face as he wobbled his way slowly to the door, opening it slowly. The beautiful blonde-haired angel he had grown to love was standing there. Of course she had found him. He was a fool to think he could have slipped away without her knowing.

"Buffy..."

"Hey. What are you doing here? It's eleven a.m. Why aren't you at the shop?"

"I had something that I needed to do. Is there something I can help you with?"

"Can we talk? It's sort of important."

Giles sighed, nodding as he moved aside to let her in. She took a few looks around his apartment. Everything was all packed up into boxes and nothing was as it should be. The fear began to grow inside her. He moved in front of her, looking down at her with a look colder than any she had ever seen. He looked detached from the current situation. She had no idea what was going on but she was scared. And she was sure the fear showed on her face.

"What is it, Buffy?"

"Are you going somewhere?"

"Yes....I'm going home."

"Home? You mean England? Why?"

Giles turned from her moving back to the couch without answering her questions. He didn't know if he could say what he had to say without hurting her. He knew it would hurt, no matter how it came out. She moved to the side of the couch, looking down to see the ticket. It was one way. Her heart dropped into her stomach as she realized what was going on. He was leaving, and he wasn't coming back.

"You're leaving me?"

"In a sense, yes..."

"Why?"

Her voice rose a few levels, seeing him pour another glass of whiskey. She didn't understand. What had she done wrong? Did he stop loving her? Had she not played the dotting girlfriend these last few weeks and taken care of him? She felt herself falling into the chair behind her, waiting for him to answer her question. He took a sip of his whiskey before speaking, the words not making any sense to her.

"Because I have to, Buffy. I can't keep doing this to you. I can't keep risking your life. I have to leave so you will be strong and fight Glory without worrying about me. So you will live."

"Giles, you can't leave -"

"Buffy, my mind is made up and there is no way to change it. I have thought it through a hundred different times, and I always come to the same conclusion. I must go. I love you more than anything, but it's a sacrifice I will have to make."

"Sacrifice? What are you talking about? None of this makes sense. You can't just leave. Not now."

"Please don't make this harder than it already is."

Buffy couldn't wrap her head around anything that he was saying. It was all just words that she didn't believe. He was leaving because he thought it would protect her. He didn't understand that she had never felt safer than when she was with him. He stood up, moving to stand in front of her.

"I will be back...eventually. I just – need some time. I will be in Devon, with a coven. They are quite powerful and I hope they will help me find a way to defeat Glory. I will return to you if and when I find anything."

"So...you're leaving."

"Yes. Tonight."

Her eyes looked up at him, and for the first time she saw the tear stained face of his Slayer. She was hurt, and he had known she would be. This decision was effectively ending the roller-coaster ride of a romance they had experienced the last few months. He crouched down to her, reaching out for her hand. But she wouldn't let him touch her. She stood up and pushed passed him, walking back towards the door.

"Buffy?"

She stopped as soon as she reached the door, and turned back to look at him. He was standing only inches from her. She wanted to reach out and touch him, to kiss him, and to beg him not to leave her. Not now. Not after she discovered that she was carrying his child. She made her decision in a split second. She wouldn't tell him of his child. If he came back, and she would tell him then. But, she couldn't tell him. She was convinced that it wouldn't make a difference. He was still leaving her. The anger began to build inside her as she finally found her voice again.

"I hope you have a nice trip. But, don't expect me to be waiting for you if you -"

"I understand..."

"No, you really don't! You don't understand anything! You think you are being noble by leaving me or something, bur you're just making yourself look like a guy who can't take commitment. I love you, and dammit I was a fool to open myself up to you! The spirit guide told me to risk the pain, and look how well it worked out! Look what I got in return! No 'gift'. Just pain and hurt. If that is my gift, I want to send it back because I don't need it."

Her anger shook with every word that she spoke. She felt as though she would collapse at any moment from all the anger and frustration she was feeling. She watched as he threw his glass against the wall behind him. He then turned and lunged at her, taking her in his arms as his voice boomed through her head. The Ripper in him was coming out, and he could barely control his anger.

"You think this is easy for me, Buffy? I want to be here! I don't want to hurt you! I never want to hurt you! And most of all, I want to keep you safe! I'm doing this for you and your protection."

She removed his hands from her arms and pushed him, watching him fall to the floor half way across the room. he chuckled as she walked towards him, stopping a few feet from him. He sat up, scrambling to his feet. She wasn't going to hurt him and he knew it. She was just upset, and he could understand why. He still kept up his guard unless she decided to attack. He hated to see the anger and pain boiling inside of her, but he knew this had to be done. He couldn't change his mind. She laughed once again and spoke coldly to him, shaking her head.

"Newsflash for you, Giles! I don't need you anymore! I never really did. And, I'm not a little girl, and I don't need your protection. I can take care of my self, Rupert!"

"I know, Buffy. That's why I am leaving...to help you see that you don't need me as much as you think."

"Great. At least you know something. Not to good at listening though. I believe I said I _don't_ need you."

"Buffy..."

She sighed and turned around, heading back to the door. She felt his hand touch her arm and she turned, looking at him in the eyes. She was giving in. But it was more out of exhaustion than anything. She was tired, and he could see it. She hadn't been feeling well lately and he had been worried. He tried to move a hand to her face but she pushed it away, backing back up towards the door as she spoke.

"Listen, Giles, I'm done. I'm tired, and I just - I can't do this anymore."

She turned and opened the door, looking back to him more, shaking her head. A single tear feel down her face as she pushed out the door, slamming it behind her. She left Giles standing where he was. It took every bone and muscle in his body for him not to turn around and chase after her. But, he knew it would be for the best in the end. He pushed his feelings of lose deep down inside him. He spoke softly, more to himself than to the woman he was thinking of.

"Goodbye, Buffy.."

He turned and grabbed his suitcase on the couch and his ticket. He had to leave, even if he didn't want to. The boxes would be moved to a storage place by his landlord in a few days. He only carried his one suitcase with him, as it was all he needed. He took one last look around his apartment before turning the lights off and closing the door. He didn't really know if he would ever be back, but he had a feeling he couldn't stay away from Buffy for to long. But, for now his mind was focused on the coven. He would find a way to kill Glory, even if it was the last thing he did for Buffy.


	13. Chapter 13: Didn't You Know

**Chapter 13: Didn't You Know How Much I Loved You**

For the better part of the day, Buffy wondered the streets of Sunnydale lost in her own thoughts. She felt a variety of emotions; from feeling terribly depressed, to anger, to pain, and to sorrow. She would have never thought Giles was going to leave her. He had been acting strange since Glory hurt him, but she just figured he was still in shock. She just couldn't understand why he wanted to leave her. She had given herself to him, her whole heart and soul. She hadn't done that for anyone since Angel, and she had been hesitate to even do it again. But, after what the Spirit Guide had told her, she had given him a chance. And then she remembered another part of the speech. She had done just what she had been told; risk the pain, because the slayer forges strength from pain. But the next part she was told to do would be the hardest of them all. _Love, Give, Forgive_, she thought to herself as she stood outside of the Magic Box. She didn't even know how she had arrived at the place, but she had. Her instincts had been to run to her Watcher, even though he was the one who had hurt her. It had always been that way, even when she wasn't head over heels in love with him.

But, Forgiveness was the farthest thing from her mind. It would take a long time for her to forgive Giles for leaving her. She may not ever be able to do it, but she would have to try. Because, Love would bring her to her gift. She couldn't give up on love, no matter how much she wanted to. Romantic Love would be the farthest thing from her mind for a while, but friendship and family love would be what would get her through this hard time and lead her to her "gift". And Buffy was pretty sure she knew what the gift was now. The gift was the life growing inside her; her child. The Spirit Guide had told her this all was going to happen. It may have been in broad terms, but it was still word for word what had just happened to her. Buffy kicked herself mentally for not being able to figure it out sooner.

She sighed, wiping a few tears from her face as she pulled the door open, seeing that all of the Scoobies had gathered. The relief on their faces was apparent to her as she walked into the shop, closing the door behind her. She kept expecting Giles to be sitting there at the table with them, but she knew he wasn't there. She felt herself tearing up again, and shook her head as Dawn stepped forward.

"Buffy, are you - "

"He's gone, Dawn..."

"Who? Giles?"

All Buffy could do was nod to her sister. Buffy felt her baby sister's arms wrapping around her, and she hugged her back. Buffy wanted to cry, but she couldn't cry anymore. She had been crying for the better part of the day, and the tears just wouldn't come. She felt Willow by her side, and the both of them helped her to the table. She looked up to see Xander sitting beside her, with Anya close on his other side. Dawn had sat beside Buffy, and Willow and Tara were sitting beside Dawn. It was one big circle; one big happy family. All they were missing was the man who had kept them all together for so long.

"Well, that explains why we couldn't find him. What do you mean he's gone, exactly?"

"He went back to England...he left – he left us, Xander."

"What about the shop? I mean, what about the money? Cause I would like to keep my job. I like the money"

"I don't know, Anya. He said he would be back – one day."

Buffy played with the sleeve of her jacket, not letting her eyes meet with any of her friends. She didn't know what to tell them. She looked to Willow, who had been watching her friend very closely. She nodded to Buffy, the unwritten communication between them was apparent to the whole group. Buffy stood up, looking down at her friends and her only family.

"I have something to tell you all. The reason why I went to see Giles today, but not the reason why he left. I – I'm pregnant."

She let her eyes wonder from person to person, judging their reactions. Every single one of them seemed a little shocked, but not surprised. Dawn was the first to speak, trying her best to keep a somewhat shocked but happy face.

"Well, I guess that explains the constant vomiting at four a.m, right?"

"Yeah...I guess it does."

"Giles doesn't know?"

"I couldn't tell him, Xander He was already set to leave. I didn't think it would change his mind."

She looked down at the end of her statement, playing with her jacket sleeve again. Willow stood up and came around, hugging her. Buffy looked up, seeing the smile on her friend's face. Xander, Dawn, and Tara joined her shortly after, hugging her as well. She had never felt so much love in all her life, and it helped the pain from being dumped and left eased off.

"Well, Giles is a moron for leaving, but I'm not going anywhere. We will be here for you, right guys?"

All her friends spoke in agreement and she sighed, feeling a few happy tears falling down her face. She watched them all pull away. She knew that Xander was not exactly thrilled that his best friend was pregnant at such a young age. Hell, she could sense that all of them would rather it not had happened. But, she was thankful for all the attention and love she was receiving. Her and her child would be safe. No one would hurt them. Not with all her friends helping her.

"But now, we really need to find Glory and come up with a plan to get rid of her. I won't let her get to Dawn, or to my child."

"What do you want us to do, Buffy?"

"Just starting doing more research and stuff. I have to make a phone call."

Buffy moved from her friends to the phone in Giles' little cubbyhole of an office. She stopped when she noticed that he had left a note. It was addressed to her, and to the others. She didn't know if she could read it or not. It would hurt too much. She felt herself walking towards the note even though she wanted to leave it there. She picked it up, letting her eyes scan over the words:

_Buffy,_

_I'm sorry to leave like this. I know I hurt you. I hate to think about it. _

_But, you will understand in time why I had to leave. I can not keep risking_

_your life every time I get hurt. I'm an old man, Buffy. I'm weak, and I'm _

_not worth your trouble or protection. I don't want your death on my hands. _

_These past few months have been some of the happiest moments of my life, _

_and I thank you for the love you showed me. I love you more than I have _

_loved anyone in my life, and it pains me leave your side for even a moment. _

_But, in the end, this will make you a stronger Slayer, a stronger mother _

_to your baby sister, and a stronger friend. I hope you will one day receive all _

_the happiness you deserve. I don't expect you to be waiting for me when I _

_return, but I will keep the hope alive I will one day be in your arms again. _

_I pray that you will forgive me. Give my love to the others, and_

_tell Anya she is in charge of the shop until I return with _

_the answers about Glory. Be safe, my darling, and _

_remember that I do love you. _

_Giles_

She could feel the tears beginning to fall as she read the note. It was the most beautiful love letter she had ever read, and it was all about her. She didn't know what to think or to feel at the moment. He truly did believe that he was doing the right thing by leaving. And from what his letter said, he hadn't wanted to hurt her. She turned to see Dawn standing in the doorway.

"You okay, Buffy?"

"Yeah...Giles left this note – for me."

Dawn moved to her sister's side and read the words written on the small piece of paper. When she finished, she move a hand to her sister's hair, pulling her into a side hug. She spoke to her big sister in a small voice, feeling a small tear falling down her face. Buffy pulled out of the hug, grinning at her through the tears.

"He does love you. These words prove it."

"I feel like a fool for every doubting it."

"He'll be back, Buffy. I know he will."

Buffy nodded, straightening herself. She handed the note to Dawn, and told her to go and show it to the others. She turned back to the phone, picking it up in her hands. She dialed the number slowly, and waited for the click on the other end. She smiled as she heard the voice on the other end answering.

"Hello?"

"Angel? It's – Buffy. I have a job for you."

It took Angel about two weeks to arrive in Sunnydale, after wrapping up a few of the other cases that he was working on. Buffy had been busy tracking down Glory. She met him at her house, and the pair sat in the living room. Buffy had been to the doctor the day before and had her pregnancy confirmed. She was exactly three months along. It made sense in her head, but she still couldn't believe it was happening to her. She was dressed in a black sweater that was a bit big on her and a pair of blue jeans. She had been gaining a little bit of weight, and it felt strange to her. Angel wore his usual black attire, and sat on the couch beside her, looking around at the living room. It hadn't really changed a bit since the last time he was there. After a few silent moments, Angel was the first to speak.

"I'm sorry about everything that's happened to you, Buffy."

"It's not your fault. It's a path I have to take. Giles is right. It will make me stronger in the end."

"And he doesn't know about the pregnancy?"

"No. I couldn't tell him. I was angry that he was leaving me, and I didn't think it would change anything."

"But now you regret your decision?"

"Yes."

She spoke softly, her voice shaking as the sentence seeped from her lips. Angel sighed and stood up, shaking his head before turning back to her.

"You want me to find him, right? That's the job, isn't it?"

"Yes...Is that a problem?"

"No, Buffy. Of course not. I just don't know if I can do it."

"I know you can. All you have to do is find him, and tell him. It's not hard. I would do it myself, but I have to stay here in case Glory pops up again."

She was now on her feet and standing in front of Angel. Regardless of his feelings for Giles or for Buffy, she knew he would take the job. He had this vendetta now that he had to help the helpless, and Buffy was feeling pretty helpless at the moment. He nodded, and leaned down, pulling her into a hug.

"I will try my best, Buffy. But, knowing Giles if he wants to be hidden, he will stay that way."

"All I know is that he staying with a coven in Devon..."

"It's a start, at least. Cordy and I will start looking. I will call you as soon as I find anything."

Angel pulled from the hug and walked off to the door, opening it and walking out. Buffy stood near the door, and close the door behind her friend. She would owe Angel a favor now. She turned to see Dawn standing behind her. She forced a smile and wondered back over to the couch, sitting down beside her sister. Buffy pulled the blanket onto her shoulders, sighing as Buffy spoke.

"He's going to find Giles?"

"Yes."

"I hope he does. We all need him back."

Buffy nodded, staring off into space. She had to keep Glory at bay for as long as she could. Giles would come back and have all the answers that they would need to be able to defeat her. She just knew it. Buffy closed her eyes and laid her head back against the side of the couch, curling up. A long night of beating up vampires and demons trying to find information about were Glory had ran off to was hard work. A few moments later she had drifted off to sleep. Dawn stood up and covered her sister with another blanket, and left the room. _Angel had better find him soon, _Dawn thought as she climbed the stairs to get ready for school_, Because who knows how much more of this Buffy can take._


	14. Chapter 14: Not Ready to Make Nice

**Chapter 14: Not Ready To Make Nice**

Giles had been with the coven for about four and a half months before Angel was able to track him down. He had covered his tracks pretty well, but Angel still managed to find him. He called Buffy as soon as he arrived in Devon, and told her that she had found him. She could hear the relief in her voice as she thanked him. Angel had heard they had had a few close calls with Glory in the last few months. Xander had broken an arm and spent a week in the hospital. Tara had had her mind sucked out of her, and was now pretty much a hollow shell. Willow was coping with her girlfriend acting like a child, and Buffy was keeping Dawn hidden from Glory while dealing with being about eight months pregnant and not very mobile. The baby inside of her was all that Buffy had to look forward to now. But, Angel had plans to change that. He would knock some sense back into Giles, and tell him that he needed to return to Buffy. If he loved her like he claimed he did, he would.

Angel found his room in the house the coven used fairly easy. He was surprised he hadn't had much trouble trying to get into the manor. The witch at the door invited him in and told him exactly where to find Giles. He hadn't questioned her, as he assumed she had the gift of foresight and could see why he was coming. He knocked on the oak door, waiting for movement inside. It didn't take very long for the door to open to reveal the very person he was looking for. Giles looked tired, worn, and stressed. He rolled his eyes and tried to close the door, but Angel stopped him, walking past him into the room. Angel studied the room as Giles spoke, which was small enough to be a closet, with nothing but a bed, a dresser, and a few chairs.

"What do you want, Angel?"

"You left something behind in Sunnydale. Cute little blonde who can kill things with her bare hands, remember?"

"I could never forget....How is she?"

"Good, for her situation. All her friends are being chased down by Glory and she can't do a thing about it."

Angel turned to look back at Giles, seeing the confusion forming on the watcher's face. A part of Angel wanted him to suffer, because Buffy had been suffering alone for all these months now. Buffy had been more depressed than he had ever seen her, but she was surviving on her own. He didn't think she could do it for much longer, but he was proud of her. Angel thought Giles deserved a little bit of suffering. But, after a few moments he could see that Giles had also suffered a great deal in the last few months. His heart was heavy, and his sadness knew no bounds. At least not any that Angel could see. He could feel the guilt and loneliness coming from the Watcher, and he almost felt sorry for him. Giles sat down on a small wooden chair beside his door, taking off his glasses and cleaning them with his shirt like always. After a few moments he stared back up at Angel, speaking out of desperation.

"Her situation? What's wrong? Is she hurt? Please, tell me."

"She's not hurt. She's....Giles, there is no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to say it. She's – pregnant."

Angel watched Giles stand up, and move to the window after he finished speaking. Giles didn't speak for a long time. He didn't know what to say or to think. Buffy was pregnant? Why had he not realized that was what she had been trying to tell him the day he left. He could kick himself in the ass for leaving her at a time like this. He couldn't find the words no matter how he wanted to speak. He just allowed himself to stare off into the distance. Angel got more and more frustrated with each and every passing minute, before he finally let everything that had happened in the last few months spill out.

"Look, she's pregnant. Glory knows that Dawn is the key. Glory sucked Tara's brain out. And Glory almost killed Xander last week. You have to come back. She can't do it alone. She's been trying it alone for four and a half months, and she has been strong. But, she can't keep doing it. It's eating away at her, not being with you and being basically defenseless. "

"And what good can I do if I go back, Angel?"

"You can be by her side. You can protect her. She needs that right now."

"And why won't you do it? And besides, I recall she told me she didn't need my protection."

"Because she doesn't love me anymore. But she does love you. She never stopped. She may not say it, but she does. And she may not admit it, but she does need your protection. Especially now. "

Giles looked up at Angel. Did he speak the truth? Did Buffy still love him even after what he did to her? But, there was something else. Buffy was pregnant with his child. He knew he had to go back to her. He had to see if what Angel was saying was true. He couldn't leave her alone anymore. If she really was pregnant, she would need someone to protect her. Especially if Glory was on her tail and most of her friends were out of commission or dealing with their own problems. He couldn't leave her abandoned for another moment. Giles sighed, rubbing his head before speaking again before he spoke.

"Then I guess I have no choice, do I?"

"You will go to her?'

"Yes. I will. I can only pray she forgave me for leaving her."

Angel smiled, glad that he was able to convince Giles easily to return to Buffy. Though, he had a feeling he was planning on going home all alone as a suitcase sat on the edge of the bed packed with a plane ticket sitting on top.

"Buffy, Hurry!"

Dawn cried to her sister as the pair of them ran through the city streets. Buffy could hardly keep up with her. She was growing tired and she didn't know how much longer she could hold Glory off from Dawn. They made their way to the Magic Box were Willow had prepared the trap. She was just hoping it would be enough to contain Glory until they could find a way to kill her. Buffy grabbed her sister's hand as they continued to run, fighting off a few of the scabby demons that worshiped her here and there. It took them only three minutes to reach the front door and they rushed through it, closing and locking it behind them.

Willow and Xander rushed to Buffy's side, helping her to a chair. Buffy could feel the exhaustion spilling up inside of her. She allowed the others to help her into a chair and tried her best to relax, even though her child inside was protesting. She groaned at the shot to the kidney she received.

"You okay, Buffy?"

"I'm fine. Dawn, are you okay?"

"Yes. She's coming though, Buffy."

"I know. And I don't know if I can stop her."

Buffy admitted aloud for all to hear. But, the confession was more directed to herself than to anything. She was scared. For the first time in a long time since becoming cursed with the girts of a Slayer, Buffy was scared for her life. And she wasn't just scared for her life, but for the life of her baby growing inside of her. Xander was by her side in an instant, looking up at her. She began to cry, as he pulled her into his arms. She spoke in a voice only above a whisper to one of her two best friends.

"I wish he was here, Xander. He would know what to do."

"Sshh, Buffy. It's going to be okay. We're going to keep you and Dawn safe. I promise."

Buffy didn't think anyone could keep her safe. Not Willow or Xander or even Anya. Angel or Giles were the only ones who stood a chance fighting against Glory, and neither of them were present. She heard a noise outside and pulled away from Xander, standing up with her friends beside her. Dawn was crouched behind the counter with Anya and Tara, whom Willow had been able to restore her memory to only moments before Buffy and Dawn began to ran. She turned to see the door to the shop being pulled off from its hinges, and Glory walking through. The fear began to build inside her as Willow and Xander stood in front of her. Glory rushed at them, throwing both Xander and Willow to the side as if they were dolls. She now stood in front of Buffy, and picked her up by her throat, causing Buffy to struggle in her fingertips.

"Where is my key?"

"You won't get her, Glory. I won't let you."

"Buffy, Buffy, Buffy. Sweetheart, do you really think you're in any condition to fight against me?"

"Probably not. But there is no point in not trying."

"If you say so."

Glory grinned, and released Buffy by throwing her up against the wall beside Xander and Willow. She groaned from the hit to her head, and struggled to get up. Willow was unconscious, and Xander could barely move. She had never felt more helpless in all her life. Being pregnant had taken a toll on the Slayer. Her strength was not nearly as strong as she was use too. But not being very mobile due to the large bump, as well as decreased Slayer strength had not been a problem until now. She had stayed pretty well hidden from the other baddies, with Spike keeping guard over the house. Willow had also done a few protection spells to keep her from harm. But, it wasn't going to work with Glory.

Buffy finally managed to stumble to her feet, charging at Glory and kicking her down. Decreased Slayer strength didn't mean a thing when it came to the adrenaline that kicked in. Buffy found that her fear of losing her child had become a great strength to her when she allowed it to be. Buffy pounced onto Glory, punching the crap out of her face for a few moments. She wouldn't let the demon-bitch win. She couldn't if she was going to be able to survive. Glory grabbed Buffy's hand eventually and threw her over the table behind her into a book shelf. Her head slammed against the side of the shelf and she sat their, a little confused and disoriented.

"I have to say you are stronger now. A mother's love for their child is a beautiful thing."

Buffy crawled away from Glory's grasp, kicking her in the face a few times with her boots. The long jean skirt she had been wearing was not doing her any good with being able to move her legs and Glory caught her foot, dragging her towards her. She flipped Buffy over onto her back, and leaned down, picking her up by her neck again.

"But, you are still not strong enough to defeat me. And soon I will be going home and your world will be finished."

She cackled with a sinister look on her face. Buffy felt the fear rising inside of her. Glory could kill her right here and now, and her baby would die as well. Buffy kicked Glory in the chest, sending her flying into a bookcase behind her. Buffy dropped to the floor, landing on her side. She groaned, crawling away from Glory and towards her friends. Willow was now awake and Xander was trying to help the pair of them up.

"Buffy, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I don't know how much longer I can - "

Buffy stopped mid-sentence as she looked towards the door that lead into the shop. Giles and Angel stood near the doorway. Willow felt a strong power coming from Giles, but she couldn't quite put a finger on what it was and it confused her. Angel smiled at Buffy, before turning to run at Glory who had managed to get to her feet. Angel spoke to her after he knocked Glory against the wall.

"Sorry, I'm late Buffy. Traffic can be hell."

While Angel kept Glory busy, Giles made his way over to the others. Buffy couldn't believe it was really him. It was almost like a scene from an old movie when he reached her, pulling her into his arms as their lips met. She wanted to scream, she wanted to yell, and yet she allowed the kiss to happen. She needed the kiss more than anything else. She needed to be in his arms again. In that moment she made a decision. She wouldn't hold what had happened against him. If he wanted a second chance, she would give it to him. She loved him too much to bear to be away from him for another moment. The last five months had been hell and she didn't want to have to go through that again, even if she was still angry with him. As he pulled away, she felt a tear fall down her face. She let a hand move to his face, stroking it softly. She was the first to speak, her voice shaking through the tears and the smile that had formed on her face.

"I thought I would never see you again."

"I know. I'm sorry - "

"No, don't. No sorries. Nothing. It's in the past. All that matters is that you came back – to me. I love you, and I forgive you."

As those last three words were spoken, Giles could feel himself tearing up as well. He pulled her into his arms, kissing her forehead. She could see Willow and Xander behind him, and they didn't look mad. They looked relieved and happy that he had come back. At least he wouldn't have to deal with the awkwardness, at least not right away. Angel flew across the room and landed beside Buffy and Giles. Buffy looked down at Angel as he spoke, helping him to his feet.

"I hate to break up the Kodak Moment here, but we still have a demon to fight."

"Right. Buffy, stay here with the others. Willow, come with me."

"What can I do?"

"Just come with me."

He pulled Willow away from the counter where Tara and Anya were huddled together. Angel followed Giles and Willow, turning to Buffy and telling her to stay back. She didn't know what they were planning, but she was hoping it would rid her of Glory once and for all. Giles reached down and held Willow's hand before speaking, watching Glory standing in front of them.

"Just follow my lead. You see that hammer over there."

"Um, yeah. The one that belonged to Anya's ex?"

"Right. Help me lift it."

"What? Giles, you can't -"

"Just do it, Willow."

Willow now understood the strange power she had been sensing from the moment that Giles had walked into the room. He had been blessed with the coven's powers. A force from twenty or thirty witches was residing inside of him. Would it be enough to fight Glory. Willow and Giles combined their magics and watched as the hammer easily lifted from the floor and made it's way to Glory's head. It didn't take much effort but with one swing, her head was removed from her body.

"Well...I guess that was a good way to do it."

Buffy spoke from behind them, before feeling herself falling to the floor. Giles turned around and caught her before she hit the floor. It was for the first time that he noticed the blood coming from the back of her head. She passed from consciousness a few minutes later.

"Buffy? BUFFY!"

"Giles, we need to get her to the hospital. Like now!"

"Right. Angel, help me."

By this time the others had joined them, all with worried look on their faces. Angel and Giles hurried out to the black convertible that Angel owned, placing Buffy in the back seat, getting in beside her. Dawn got into the front seat, and told the others to meet them at the hospital. Giles held her close to him, trying to wake her. He couldn't lose her. Not now. Not now that he had finally come back home. Angel drove as fast as he could to the hospital, and they all prayed that she and the baby would be okay.


	15. Chapter 15: You and Me

**Chapter 15: You and Me**

They arrived at the hospital ten minutes later, and they rushed Buffy away. Giles wanted to go with her, but they wouldn't let him. Angel took Dawn back to the waiting room, with Giles following closely behind the pair. Dawn was crying, and Angel held her. Giles passed back in forth across the room. He could only pray that she was going to be okay. He couldn't lose her or the baby. Dawn calmed down, moving away from Angel and placing a hand on Giles' shoulder. He turned and looked down at her, pulling her into a hug.

"Giles, she'll be okay. She's strong."

"I know, Dawn. It's not over yet."

She pulled away from him, smiling as she spoke the next sentence, her mood changing from that of mild sadness to mild happiness. It didn't surprise Giles any though. Dawn had a way with changing her mood constantly. Some call it bi-polar and some call it just being a teenager. He was sure it was the latter of the pair that caused Dawn to switch emotions from one minute to another.

"I still can't believe you and Willow killed Glory so easily."

"It wasn't me, Dawn. It was the coven's magic. Willow did more than I did."

"Buffy will still be grateful. I know it."

Giles nodded, as he followed Dawn back to sit down near Angel. Angel said he needed to make a phone call and Giles nodded, letting Dawn cuddle into his shoulder. Dawn was like a baby sister to him, someone he cared for as much as Buffy. Dawn was safe now. Glory couldn't harm her any more. He didn't know if she was still the Key, but he knew that she was safe from Glory forever. But, his mind floated back to Buffy, and the baby. He knew one thing for sure, and that was that he wanted to help Buffy raise the baby. If she decided she didn't want to be with him, he would be there for the child. It was the least he could do.

The rest of the group arrived a few minutes later. They all appeared worried and anxious, especially Xander and Willow. Giles knew the two of them loved Buffy about as much as he did. She had been a big part of all their lives for the past six years or so. They would all be distraught if she passed from the world. Willow moved to sit down on the other side of Giles, looking up at him. Willow spoke after a few moments, her voice shaking as she whispered to him.

"She's gonna be okay, right?"

"Yes, Willow. Buffy will be fine."

Tara and Xander were trying their best to comfort Dawn and Angel had finally returned. He had called Cordelia, and she was bringing the rest of the group from L.A. Giles didn't know how much good that would do, but if it made the other man feel better to have his friends come to see Buffy, he wouldn't be too much against it. They waited for two hours before a doctor came out to great them. Giles and Dawn immediately got up and walked their way over to the brunette woman that had come out to tell them about Buffy.

"Miss Summers is stable. We patched up the head wound and she should recover. She's been sedated to help with the pain from the stitches."

"Oh, thank God."

"Is the baby - "

"We had to do an emergency c-section to remove the baby in case things got worse. It's usually procedure to do so in cases like this. But the little one is healthy and lively. A little smaller than we like, but she is fine."

The entire room could feel the relief washing over them. Buffy and the baby were both safe. The baby was out about a month early, but from what the doctor was saying it was healthy and they could all be thankful for that. The doctor looked to Giles, and to a few of the other men in the room. It was obvious she was wondering which one of them was the baby's father. She spoke that very question a few moments later.

"Which one of you is the baby's father?"

"I am."

Giles spoke to her, and the woman's eyes shot up to him. He had expected the look she gave him. It was something like shock and disgust all rolled into one. Dawn gave the woman a look of disgust right back but the woman ignored it. The doctor spoke slowly, watching the faces of the people behind her.

"Right - Well, if you both would like you can come and see them now. The other's can visit her when she's awake."

The pair of them followed the woman into a room down the hall. Dawn whispered something to Giles about the woman being rude and he shook his head, telling her to drop it. Giles had expected the look that he would receive form many people. Some people would never understand that age was only a number. True love didn't discriminate over age, race, or gender. At least that was what he had been taught all his life.

Dawn was the first to walk into the room, moving first to Buffy. Giles had his eyes looked on the little glass box that held his child. She was kicking and looking around in awe. She was beautiful in every way he could imagine, but he had expected for her to be. What little hair that she had was a dirty blonde color, and her eyes were a green-blue color that he knew better than anything else. She had received her mother's hair, but her eyes were her father's.

He made his way slowly over to the box, looking down at the baby inside. The baby stared up at him with awe, and he chuckled. She was tiny, a little smaller than most babies. But, she was beautiful nonetheless. He leaned down and picked her up, tucking the blankets she was wrapped in closer to her tiny body. He had never expected to have children, but now he wouldn't take that back now for the world. He could hear Dawn speaking from behind him, and he turned to see her standing there with a grin on her face.

"She's beautiful isn't she, Giles?"

"Yes she is...amazingly so. But I never thought she wouldn't be."

Dawn nodded, placing a small hand on the baby's head, watching her turn to look at her. Giles told Dawn to sit down in the chair beside him, and once she did he put the baby into her arms. Dawn smiled down at the baby and Giles knew that she was going to be a good aunt to the baby. Probably spoil her rotten, but that was what aunts were for.

"Hold her for a few moments....I want to sit with Buffy."

Dawn held her niece in her arms as Giles made his way over to Buffy, scooting a chair closer to the side of the bed. She was still sleeping, and his mind flashed back to all those months ago when he woke up to hear crying beside him. He reached down, holding her hand in his. He would sit beside her until she awoke again. It was something she had done for him, and he had to do it for her. He had to do it more for his own sanity than anything though.

After an hour or so she twitched, and he watched her eyes slowly open. Dawn had still been holding the baby, and she looked up to see Buffy awake. She turned her head to look at him, and he relaxed when he saw the small smile that had began to form on her face. She spoke after a few moments, as he helped her to sit up against the pillows.

"It wasn't a dream...You really are back."

"And I don't plan on leaving again. Unless you want me too."

"No. Never again. Please."

He could sense the desperation in her voice and he nodded, moving the hand to his lips. He knew that things wouldn't go back to the way they were right away. Buffy would need time to adjust to him being back in her life again. And he was sure she still held a bit of a grudge inside, no matter how much she insisted that she had forgiven him. He would wait for her, for how ever long she needed. He knew that for sure. Buffy was like an addiction to him, and he couldn't give her up even if he wanted too. He sighed, sitting back in the chair and dropped her hand.

"It's not going to be the same right away, is it?"

"Giles, I do love you. But, I – I don't think jumping right back into the saddle would be the best thing for either of us. I am still hurt, even if I have forgiven you. I need to learn to trust again or it won't work. It might take a while."

"I can wait. I'm not going anywhere."

"I hope not..."

Dawn walked towards the bed, holding the baby close to her. The baby had fallen asleep and Buffy's eyes widened when she saw it. She realized why she had this pain in her side now. They had taken the baby out while she was knocked out.

"Is that - "

"Your baby? Yes, she is. She's beautiful, Buffy. You want to hold her?"

Dawn finished speaking as Buffy nodded. Dawn moved to the other side of the bed, and helped Buffy take the baby in her arms. Buffy looked down at her in awe, amazed that the small creature had come from her and Giles. She let her eyes wonder back to Giles, who was smiling at her.

"Did you see what we did?"

"Yes, Love, I did."

"She's beautiful...."

"What's her name?"

Buffy hadn't really thought about names, but now that she saw her only one made sense to her. Buffy spoke the name out loud, feeling a tear slipping down her face.

"Theresa...Tessa for short."

"Wasn't that Mom's middle name?"

"Yes."

Giles got up from the chair and sat down beside Buffy on the bed, watching her look up at him. Buffy let a small smile form on her face as she cuddled baby Tessa closer to her body. The baby was healthy and Buffy knew she would do all that she could to keep her safe from harm. Tessa already had both her mother and father wrapped around her little fingers. Buffy looked up at him, tilting her head to the side.

"Do you like her name?"

"Yes, Love. Do you know what it means?"

"Late Summer. Mom told me."

He nodded, agreeing that it was a fitting name considering the child had been born on August 25th, about a week before Labor Day. Giles reached down and placed a small hand on the back of the baby's head, playing with the few small strands of hair covering her head. Buffy spoke a few moments later, her eyes still fixed on Giles. She was afraid that if she looked away for two long he would disappear again.

"You can name her middle name."

"Annabelle."

He hadn't even thought much about the name. It had just came to him. He knew very well where the name had come from. Anne was Buffy's middle name, and Belle meant beautiful. Tessa resembled her mother in many aspects, and she was just as beautiful. The name made sense in his head. He let his eyes meet hers, and she smiled, her eyes never leaving him. Dawn tried to break the moment by speaking, feeling awkward by being in the middle of such an intimate moment.

"I think that's really pretty, Buffy."

"Me too, Dawn."

Even though Dawn had tried her best to break the sexual tension between the pair, Buffy's eyes had never left his. Dawn rolled her eyes and muttered something about going to get the others. Buffy hadn't even heard her leave. She was lost in the moment, and was thankful when he finally leaned down and let his lips touch hers. She felt like she was floating on air, and never wanted the feeling to stop. It was just like things had never changed, and she wanted that feeling to continue for forever. She knew they both had a long road ahead of them if they ever wanted things to go completely back to normal, but at that moment she didn't care. It was perfect, and nothing could change that.

The pair broke the kiss as the others joined them. Buffy blushed as Willow and Xander came closer to the bed to see the baby. They both took turns holding her and telling the both of them how beautiful she was. Tara and Anya joined them shortly after, each giving there own congratulations to the couple. Angel was the next to come forward, with Cordelia and Wesley close behind them. Cordy and Wes didn't really know what to think about the pair of them being together, but they both thought that it wouldn't matter much what they thought. The love between the Slayer and her Watcher was apparent for all to see, and who were they to question it?

As her friends fussed over the new born baby, Buffy was still lost in a world were her and Giles were the only two people in existence. She let out a sigh and cuddled closer to the man she loved, falling asleep in his arms. Everything was perfect, just like she had always wanted it to be. But, things would not stay perfect for very long. Outside the hospital room window, Spike lurked as he watched the pair of them together, and his anger began to grow.

"Yes, Slayer. Enjoy your time of victory and celebration. Because I will end it as quickly as it came. The watcher will not have you for long. I swear it!"

END OF PART 1 OF "ROMANCING THE SLAYER" SERIES


End file.
